Acquaintances
by APurplePen
Summary: Because sometimes, there's that person you least expect pushing you toward the one you belong with. Not that you know you belong with that person. Yet.
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry you can't sue me.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 (Surprise)_

* * *

With a scowl, Scorpius Malfoy shoved his hands into the pockets of his grey trousers. It was pretty dark in the corridor except the occasional burning torch, so he made sure to stray near those. He was just going back to his common room from a tutoring session that had _not_ gone well. He wondered briefly why Professor Witz had wanted him to tutor the Third Year anyway; Scorpius rarely tolerated certain people.

Witz was the Defence Against the Darks Arts professor at Hogwarts. Some students questioned if she was related to the retired Professor McGonagall as they seemed to share some of the same characteristics. Professor Witz always, _always _had every strand of her blonde hair in a tight, high bun on her head, but the bun was rarely seen since she constantly wore her pointy black hat. Scorpius sometimes cogitated if she wore the hairstyle when she slept.

Professor Witz was also seen as quite attractive in the mind of many boys, with her thin but tall body frame, light blue eyes, and face shape. The only turn-offs were her strict attitude, her ability to embarrass anyone if need be, and the amount of homework she loaded on her pupils.

Scorpius took his hands out his pockets to shrug off his robes, pull his jumper over his head, loosen his tie, and roll both sleeves of his white, buttoned shirt to show his forearms as he turned a corner that led to the Slytherin common room. Taking his robes and jumper, he held up his right arm and placed them over it, causing him to catch a glance of his watch.

10:09 p.m.

His scowl getting even deeper, he picked up his pace. As he walked the hallways, Scorpius could feel Goosebumps appear on his arms and thought about placing his robes back on. That's when the noticed something on the ground; he reckoned he would've never seen it without the torchlight stretching horizontally across the ground from where he stood.

A wand.

He started toward it before he stopped and looked around. He could only see as far as the torchlight went, so he quickly pulled out his own wand. "_Lumos_," he muttered. His wand tip lit up and he held it up, looking up and down the corridor. Who would leave a wand lying in the middle of the hallway on the ground? Once again, he looked around and tried to listen for sounds. He still could not see anything or anyone or hear any sounds, so he went over to the wand and bent down next to it.

The Slytherin was no wand expert, thus he couldn't tell how long it was or what its core was. With his own wand still lit in his right hand, he pushed the mysterious wand about the ground with it, just staring at it. He didn't know how long he had done that, but he finally stood up, the wand in his left hand. Just as Scorpius was going to walk away to report the wand, something fluttered to the ground from above. He paused, glancing at the parchment that had appeared.

Bending to get a better look at the words, Scorpius saw it was a list of books. Curious, he looked up to see where it had come from and was nearly sick. There was a girl hanging upside down in the air. The fact that scared Scorpius the most was that her face was _completely flushed_, which could only mean she had been up for a long time. The victim's eyes were closed and mouth was slightly ajar, her red hair fanning down. Her skirt was also down, but he was relieved to see she was wearing black stockings and, as a result, nothing was showing. Scorpius knew he wouldn't have time to go get a professor or student or _anyone_ for fear of the girl.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself, "what was that Counter-jinx called?" Fortunately, he figured out the girl had been hung up there with the Levicorpus jinx but, unfortunately, he didn't know how to get her back down. "_Fuck_."

He closed his eyes, his grip on his wand tightening, willing himself to remember. He could recall reading about it somewhere, but he just _couldn't remember the jinx_. Then, miraculously, a memory came to him.

"_Okay, Mister Malfoy, you are up next. Please, if you will, come to the front and use the spell I assigned you all for homework." Scorpius could feel someone nudge him multiple times, so he lifted his head from his arms which he had placed there to cushion the desk to get some sleep. He looked around confusedly._

"_Go up and perform the _Levicorpus jinx_," Antonio, one of his dorm mates, muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Scorpius saw Professor Witz and some of his classmates looking at him expectedly, so he nodded gratefully to Antonio and went to the front. The professor pointed to a dummy he was to jinx._

_He grabbed his wand, twirled it a few times for the girls, pointed it at the dummy and said, "_Levicorpus!" _The dummy was swung up from its ankles and hoisted up into the air. He could hear some applause from the class; most likely from the girls. Professor Witz walked toward him._

"_Brilliant, Mister Malfoy, but if he had been paying attention–which you were not–or had done last night's homework–which you did not–then you would known that I wanted that jinx done _nonverbally. _Now, cast the Counter-jinx and do the incantation again." Scorpius glared as he heard a few laughs._

_He sighed, raising his wand to the dummy in the air. Just as he was about to do as the professor had said, he faltered, realizing he didn't know the Counter-jinx. He could hear Witz's shoes as she came to stand next to him and out of his peripheral vision, he could see that her eyebrows were lifted, waiting._

_When nothing happened in the next thirty seconds, Witz said, "You do not know the incantation to get the dummy down?" She may have phrased it as a question, but Scorpius knew it was more of a statement. His wand hand lowered slowly, so the professor took that as his answer. "You usually retain information, what has happened this time?" Scorpius still didn't say anything as he himself did not know the response to that. _

_Witz turned her eyes that had been boring into the side of the boy's face to the class. "Very well, then. Can anyone help Mister Malfoy?" Scorpius turned his face slightly to see a few hands in the air, including Antonio. He hoped Witz would call on his roommate so he wouldn't be too embarrassed, but, alas, she did not._

"_Yes, Miss Weasley?"_

"_The Counter-jinx is _Liberacorpus_," Scorpius could hear the girl reply succinctly._

"_Five points to Ravenclaw, thank you." Scorpius watched as Weasley beamed happily. "You now know how to get the dummy down, if you will." This part was directed at Scorpius, so he raised his wand arm again . . ._

Scorpius's eyes opened; that day hadn't been one of his best, but, since then, he had redeemed himself to the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, though he felt he made some progress back after the tutoring session from earlier.

Licking his lips, he raised his wand to the subject as he had that day in Defence, and said clearly, "_Liberacorpus_." The blonde dropped his wand and the clothing that had been on his right arm as he quickly thrust his hands and arms forward to catch the girl. He fell on his knees, but was assuaged when he saw she hadn't been harmed any further. Struggling to stand up, Scorpius held the girl carefully. Luckily, he got up, but, unluckily, he couldn't get the wands that were on the ground unless he set her down.

"I'll just come back and get them later," he said. He really did not want to part with his wand, but for the sufferer, he would have to do so. "I'll just come back and get them later." Then he began a brisk jog to the Hospital Wing. He became aware of the fact he was moving her too much, so he had to settle for an efficient walk. Finally making it to the fourth floor of hospital tower, Scorpius couldn't figure out how to open the door with an unconscious person resting in his arms, so he ended up kicking the door and yelling.

"Madam Pomfrey_, help! _I need _help! Poppy!" _–kick– "Madam Poppy Pomfrey_," –_ kick– "what are you doing _. . ." –_kick_– ". . . sleeping on the job?" _He was about to give the door another swift kick when it opened. Scorpius had to quickly stop his foot and almost fell forward with the girl.

"_What _is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the door and was tying a red robe in the front when some light from two candles she had lit and was levitating in the air filtered out in front of her a bit, helping her identify the hooligan kicking at her door at eleven at night. "Mister Malfoy!"

Scorpius was about to ask her why she brought two _candles_ out instead of a _wand_ when he remembered his own lying on the ground and the reason he was there. Before he could even tell her, though, she had moved the candle to his arms and gasped.

"Mister Malfoy," she repeated, "what in Merlin's name has happened to Miss Weasley?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, you probably saw that coming at the end. Anyway, wanna tell me something about my (first) story? Please review! ****_=)_**


	2. Wondering

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry; though that might be a good thing. . .**

**A/N: First off, thanks to the following: **VeVe2491, CaptainSlow, **and **-Lost In The Stars- **for reviewing! There were a few favorites and, though I thank you, I really do wish you would review so I know exactly what you like about the story. **

**And, yeah, if you read my profile about me updating next week, I lied. But I got so bored and I really wanted to, so I hope you'll forgive me, haha! :)**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, has just left from tutoring a Third Year, House unknown. As he's returning to the dungeons, he finds a wand, then an unconscious Rose Weasly, Ravenclaw, hanging upside-down in the air. Getting her down, he quickly ushers her to the Hospital Wing._

* * *

Chapter 2 (Wondering)

* * *

Scorpius opened his mouth to explain everything he had witnessed, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted yet again. "Oh, no time for chit chat; bring her in, right over here!" He did as he was told and placed Rose down on a hospital bed with the matron fussing around her. The Hospital Wing was very immaculate. There were a few beds on each side of the room and privacy curtains next to them. The large windows were spotless, making the light coming from outside seem even brighter. Scorpius proposed when she didn't have a lot of patients, she went around cleaning to keep herself busy. She was incredibly good at it, but magic probably helped.

Poppy turned to the blond after she had grabbed the airborne candles to place on the table next to the clean bed. "What precisely has come about with Miss Weasley?" She narrowed her eyes as if he had been the one to do this to the girl, causing him to blink.

"Well, I was returning to the Slytherin common room from a tutoring session," he began, but he soon paused as the matron gave him a sharp look. He was going to ask her what the problem was when he realized she was staring at his hair and attire, and it clicked. His hair was messy from pulling his jumper off and he was out of school uniform. She must have thought he had . . . Agrippa, no!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Poppy," he said quickly whilst trying to flatten his flaxen locks. Her eyes narrowed further. "As much as I would rather have been doing what I know you think I was doing, I _wasn't_."

"Now listen here, Mister Malfoy," she snapped, not at all confused by his wording, "what else am I to think when you barge in here looking as if you've just left from a rendezvous?"

Scorpius was ready to counter what she had said and her choice of words when he comprehended two things: if he replied (and he was sure he wasn't to as it was a rhetorical question) he would be talking back to his elder, and there was an unconscious person who needed help that only he could give. . .

Well, the matron could give better help than what he had, but he digresses.

"Okay, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Scorpius started over. He knew he was pushing his luck–did a fire just light up in her eyes?–but she did need his information, whatever way he was going to give it. "I was coming back from a tutoring session–no, not just a tutoring session, an awful tutoring session. I swear it's like the kid never went through First or Second Year!"

Pomfrey cleared her throat, telling him he had started going off on a tangent. Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "I was going to the dungeons after tutoring this Third Year and came upon a wand in a corridor. I picked it up and was leaving to report it when some parchment fell to the ground from above, so I looked up and there she was, dangling in the air. I got her down and got here as fast as I could." There still seemed to be some doubt in her eyes, but Madam Pomfrey's gaze had softened as he went through the recollection.

"Where is Miss Weasley's wand now?"

"It's–er–I left it along with mine and my robes in a hallway."

"And why would you do something like that?"

"Because I dropped them when I reached out to catch her and couldn't pick anything up with her in my arms. I could have set her down, put I wasn't sure how long she had been upturned, so I didn't want to waste any time getting her here."

She gave a short nod. "Very well, then. Fifteen points from Slytherin." Scorpius gaped at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fifteen points from Slytherin for being out of school dress code."

"But, Poppy! It's clearly after curfew; you can't expect me, hell, _anyone_, to be in their uniforms! Plus, did you not just hear my back-story?"

"Ten points," the matron said simply before the blond could continue ranting.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scorpius repeated.

"Ten points to Slytherin for helping Miss Weasley." Scorpius sighed appreciatively. At least she didn't get him for calling her by her first name in numerous occasions, or for swearing in front of her. "Now, what do you suppose the conjurer casted? I do have a few suspicions myself."

"I do believe it was the Levicorpus jinx as the Counter-jinx worked just well against it." At this, she went into her office toward her supply cabin, grabbing her wand to unlock it.

"Most students rarely remember the Counter-jinx to that particular curse for whatever reason," Madam Pomfrey said, slightly impressed. Scorpius was going to tell her he wasn't most students, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie, so he was left with telling her the truth.

"Yeah, I didn't at first either," he admitted as he pulled out a chair to put next to Rose's bed.

"Oh, is that so?" She reappeared with a bottle of some green liquid. Placing it on the table next to the bed, she also set down a goblet of water Scorpius hadn't seen. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please, madam." She was gone and back again with an exceptionally clean goblet filled with water in her right hand which she handed to the boy and, in her left hand, a spoon. He immediately brought the rim to his lips to take a mouthful. Using her wand, Poppy opened the bottle of liquid, poured some out, and, opening Rose's mouth faintly, let a few drops slide in and down her throat. She topped the bottle, left the room again, and re-emerged.

"You know, you could have just used Finite," Madam Pomfrey said casually, breaking the silence that had ensued as she set to work making sure one of the many Weasleys was comfortable. Drinking some more of the clear fluid, Scorpius licked his lips.

"Beg pardon?"

"You could have just used Finite. Have you not yet learned that?" His confusion prolonged. The elder shook her head. "_Honestly_; _Finite_ stops any lingering effects of a spell on the subject of which one targets." Scorpius took another sip and shrugged. She made it sound so difficult. "Very well. As it is after curfew, you may return to your common room now. If someone stops you in the hallway, just show them this." She took out a spare piece of parchment and a quill, quickly scribbling something down in her neat, loopy handwriting. Once she finished, she made a flourish and bestowed it upon the Malfoy. "Thank you, and, to ease your worries, Miss Weasley shall be well in due time."

Scorpius drank the remaining water in the goblet, and offered it to Poppy whilst taking the parchment to shove in his pocket. She took it and walked out of the doors to her office. The young Slytherin stood and put the chair back against the wall between the bed and table. He started for the door, but hesitated. Turning on the spot, he glimpsed at the person lying on the bed, wondering _why_ she had to be in the bed.

She was still flushed, but not as much as from earlier, and her mouth was opened a bit, most likely when the matron had given her the medicine. He slowly walked over and blew out the candles. He probably wouldn't have been able to see anything if the stars and moon weren't shining brightly through the large windows of the wing. Scorpius then went back to the doors to exit the Hospital Wing.

On his way through Madam Pomfrey's office, he nodded to the elderly woman who was sitting and writing something on another piece of parchment and gave a small smile. Like what he had been doing previously in the evening, Scorpius thrust his hands into his pockets, his left brushing against parchment. Unconsciously, his hand clutched it. He was just thinking about rushing back to the location where he had ditched the two wands and his clothing when the woman spoke.

"Good night, Mister Malfoy." Scorpius took his right hand out of his pocket to check his watch.

12:03 a.m.

"Good morning, Poppy."

* * *

**A/N: Please, do review! They make me SOOOOO happy! **_=D_


	3. Anger

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, so, if there's something you've seen before like, I don't know, the names **Scorpius Malfoy **and **Rose Weasley**, then, well, it doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19** and **RAWR1229** for reviewing!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, retells everything he knew when he brought in Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, to Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts's matron. Before he left, Pomfrey gave him a slip to get him out of trouble if someone caught him in the halls, as it was after curfew._

* * *

_Chapter 3 (Anger)_

* * *

Just a few more corridors and he would be able to gather up his belongings–and Weasley's wand and book list–and get to bed to acquire some well-earned _sleep_. Scorpius made it to the hallway where he was sure he had dropped the stuff in his haste to get to the Hospital Wing, but saw nothing. The ground was bare. In fact, it looked shinier than it had when he had walked by.

_Fuck_.

To make sure he wasn't in the wrong place, he went back a few hallways from where he had come before he found Rose and still came up with nothing. He groaned, walking up to a wall to lean against. Instead, he ended up sliding down the wall to land on his bum, his face covered by his hands.

_Okay_, he thought, _there must have been some late night wanderers that happened upon the mess and took it. Now, there could have been students or a prefect or professor; hopefully, a prefect or professor. _Scorpius rubbed his hands down his face before using the left to reach up and scratch his head. He swallowed and stood, thinking of his next move. Maybe he could start with the nearest classroom that wasn't always empty. Really, the castle was just ridiculously big with more unused classrooms than used. It was his luck, however, that the nearby classroom belonged to Professor Witz.

He stood in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts door for an awkward moment, the light from the torches giving the entrance an eerie look. He raised his fist in the air and moved as if he was going to tap it, but stopped. Finally, he knocked loudly and firmly. As he waited, he fiddled with his tie and saw that it was still loosened. He quickly tightened it; he had just lost fifteen points for dress code violation, yet he had won ten of them back. Professor Witz would have no mercy with him about this, even if it was twelve in the morning.

While he was pushing his sleeves back down to their correct position and making sure his shirt was tucked into his trousers correctly, the door opened. Scorpius's head snapped up to meet her eyes. Her left eyebrow was raised and she nodded to his waist: his hand was still in the front of his trousers. He could feel his ears heat as he pulled his hand out of the offending position.

"What exactly were you doing, Malfoy? Never mind that, what is it that you need?" Her tone was strict and suspicious with no trace of sleepiness. He wasn't even able to tell if she had her blonde hair in a bun because she was wearing a pink nightcap pulled tightly down to her ears with a matching nightgown. Scorpius instantly pushed his reverie away when Witz crossed her arms rigidly.

"I was wondering if you had seen a clutter in the corridor and cleaned it, or if someone, preferably a prefect or something, came to you with the items." Scorpius tried his best to sound professional and sincere so she wouldn't think this was some type of joke. She was quiet and motionless, staring at her student.

Then, "Why would there be a mess in the hallway?"

Scorpius struggled to explain before reaching into his pocket and fishing out the note Pomfrey had written for him. He held it out expectantly to his professor. She took it and skimmed it with her blue eyes. He kept his light blue eyes on hers for he learned to carry on eye contact with others from his parents. At last she looked up at him.

"No," she said shortly, handing him the note. "Now, if that is all, will you excuse me?" She made to close the door.

"Wait, professor!" The door opened again. "Do you have an idea where my possessions might be?"

"Try Mister Filch's office. Good night."

"Okay, thanks." The spare piece of parchment clasped in his hands, Scorpius began to walk off. He didn't realize she hadn't shut the door until she spoke up.

"Oh, and Mister Malfoy?" The person in question turned to face another elder of his. "You shall be tutoring Miss Holt this Tuesday. Good night." Her voice left no room for argument. The doorway shut with a snap as Scorpius thought about Witz and how she had walked into the meeting with him yelling and the kid practically in tears and _why _she would want him to do so again.

Damn Third Years.

Damn Witz.

Hurriedly, the Slytherin walked to Filch's office and knocked vociferously. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Still, nothing happened. He tried the door but it was locked. If Filch wasn't in his headquarters, he was certain to be out and about. If he was out and about, then surely he had to come across the wands and Scorpius's things. Now, all he had to do was wait until Filch made his rounds back. Scorpius sat down alongside the door of Filch's office and waited. He sat thinking about how he was positive the caretaker had his stuff and how he was _that close_ to getting to his warm bed and sleeping. Well, now the more and more he contemplated sleeping, the more and more it sounded better. In fact. . .

**O.o.O.o.O**

Something cold whacked Scorpius's arm and over and over again. He mumbled for it to stop, but it became more insistent. He then took his arm, grabbed the object–a long, thin, and cold stick–and pushed it away. He hoped it would leave him alone now, but, again, it came back and walloped him on his head while something warm and furry jumped on his legs.

"Up, boy! Get up!" A hoarse voice called out. The blond opened his eyes and yawned. His light blue eyes met the pale eyes of the man that had been hitting him with a stick; it was actually the man's cane. Scorpius took in the thin grey hair, the brown coat, the angry expression on the man's old face, and saw a brown sack thrown over his left shoulder, the opening held closed by his right hand. Then he looked at the plump, dust-colored cat with yellow eyes on his lap. Filch and Mrs. Norris. Scorpius promptly stood up causing the older Mrs. Norris to fall and hiss. Filch looked murderous.

"Careful, boy!" he growled. He bent down as much as his old age would allow, petting the cat on her head. He subsequently straightened, went to his door, and unlocked it with an ancient-looking key. Filch went in, left the door open for his sweet cat, but slammed it in Scorpius's face. He could hear some noises which he made out to be Filch fastening some locks. Angrily, the boy looked at his watch when he started to knock on the door.

1:48 a.m.

_Shit_.

He started banging on the door relentlessly, intermittently giving it a nice kick. A small section in the middle of the door was pushed aside and Scorpius was faced with one of Filch's eyes. Scorpius stopped hitting the door and rubbed his chin.

"Look, Filch," the younger of the two initiated.

"What'cha want?" Filch's raspy voice was annoying Scorpius.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, you would know," Scorpius spat out. No need being polite; it _was_ only Filch. "I wanted to know if I could look in that brown sack you had."

"Why?"

"I left some of my things in one of the hallways, and I know you just came back from doing rounds. One plus one is two, you know."

"No." The square section of the door slid closed.

Scorpius was getting angrier. "Yes, in fact, two is the sum!" Nothing. "Oh, come on! I just need my robes and the two wands!"

"_No_." Filch probably thought Scorpius was mocking him with the whole 'I can do magic and you can't!' thing.

"Here, read this! Just read this and if you're not satisfied, I'll go." _And get Antonio's wand._

The small square opened once more, so Scorpius held out the slip which Filch snatched. He read it and Scorpius waited further. The peep box slid closed, but before the boy could complain, he heard the sound of the locks and the door came open. The caretaker did not look happy as he handed the slip to Scorpius who, without delay, stuck in it his pocket. Using his cane, he pointed to the sack that was off to the side of the door, and hobbled to his desk to sit on his chair. The room was a bit on the small side with four cabinets, two chairs, the desk and its chair, and two doors: one led to a balcony while the other led to, most likely, a wardrobe. The walls were a bare, boring brown, though there were some framed rules behind Filch's head.

"Hurry up!" the office's owner said heatedly.

And hurry Scorpius did.

He rifled through garbage, books, and trinkets, but mostly garbage. He finally came across his robes, rubbish stuck to it. Digging some more, he retrieved his wand, then Rose's. Now all he had to do was find his jumper. But no matter how much he sifted through the junk, he couldn't find it. He then resorted to pouring all the junk out onto the ground.

"Hey, what'cha doing there, boy?" Filch was up on his feet instantaneously.

"I'm looking for my jumper; have you seen it? It's gray and . . . a jumper. "

The old man looked thoughtful, stroking his chin. "I may have seen it." He sat down on his comfy chair again.

Scorpius was getting impatient. "What do you _mean _you might have seen it? Either you have, or–" He cut off abruptly at the sight of something from the corner of his eyes. Mrs. Norris was lying innocently on a plush blanket. Or, it would have appeared innocent if she hadn't been ripping some object thread from thread. "My jumper!" He crawled over to the cat and tried to pull it from her, but she dug her claws in and no matter how much he pulled, the jumper kept getting looser and looser.

Filch hopped up, came over to Scorpius, and cuffed him on the head multiple times by means of the walking stick. The pain getting excruciating, Scorpius let go of the–his!–jumper. "Hey, this is considered abuse!" he glared up at his elder from the floor.

"Leave my sweet alone! Get out!"

"It's _my_ jumper!"

"Go buy another, then! Get!"

Furiously, Scorpius complied, stalking out of the room with what he could salvage. After exiting through the door, he slammed it and checked the time.

2:15 a.m.

Damn Filch.

* * *

**A/N: I realized the last chapter was pretty short, so sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did! Please review! **_=D_


	4. Nervous

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me. In other words, unrecognizable things belong to me.**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19 **for reviewing!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_With his slip from Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts's matron, Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, leaves to go find the items he forgot. When he finds nothing there, he goes to Professor Witz, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and asks her. She tells him to check Filch's, Hogwarts's caretaker, office, and that he is to continue tutoring the Third Year, House unknown. He then tries Filch's office, coming up with positive (and negative) results._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4 (Nervous)_

* * *

Scorpius made it to the chilly dungeons and after giving the password–_Self-preservation_–he walked into the common room. There were a few people hanging back (or maybe they had woken up) doing homework or chatting, though there were only some that had fallen asleep. The overall shadowy green color of the room and the soothing water did have that effect on some. Scorpius smiled at someone he recognized on the green couch before going to the boys' dormitories, opening the door labeled Sixth Years, and slipping inside.

The Slytherin boys' dormitory wasn't as messy as some would imagine. People could walk on the floors for every belonging was in a trunk, wardrobe, or shoved underneath a bed somewhere. At the beginning of the term, it had been quite chaotic with fights and duels breaking out over lost items and Scorpius, getting tired of the altercations, made the boys keep their stuff to _themselves_ or somewhere they could find it. Of course, them being males, no one really listened, so he had taken each one of their wands at night, woken them up, and repeated himself, hexing anyone who dared to question him.

That method of getting them to pay attention had worked.

Throwing his robes on his dirty clothes pile, Scorpius placed his and Rose's wand on his nightstand. Then he emptied out the pockets of his trousers, the note from Madam Pomfrey falling to the ground. He merely ignored it (even though he hadn't read it at all) and stripped off his shirt and slacks, tossing those on the dirty pile as well. Now, getting chilly in only his boxers, Scorpius slid into bed. Lying with his arms behind his head, he just stared up at the ceiling, readying himself for sleep. Turning on his stomach, he could feel and basked in the coolness of his pillow. At last, his eyes shut, but not before he saw that parchment on the ground. Too tired to get up and read it, he stayed put, falling into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

Professor or whomever is reading this,

_Mister Malfoy was escorting an unconscious student that he stumbled upon to the Hospital Wing. Though it indeed is after curfew, please allow him to recover his property and excuse him back to the Slytherin common room for, as you know, classes are tomorrow, and, after talking to him, he clearly needs to brush up on his material. Either that or he needs to pay attention._

_Thank you,_

_Madam Pomfrey_

* * *

"Scorpius, mate, it's time to wake up."

Scorpius felt someone jostle his arm, so he groaned, but didn't get up.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Come on, breakfast starts soon." Scorpius cracked open an eye to see Antonio Hall, one of his dorm mates, pulling on a crisp, white shirt before grabbing a Slytherin colored tie to put on over the shirt. Then he went over to his trunk to find some trousers. While digging, he shook his wet hair most likely from a shower, and looked at his friend. "Malfoy, get up." Scorpius rolled off his comfortable bed, looked at his watch–6:15 a.m.–and, seizing some toiletries, staggered into the loo. Joseph Franklin, another boy Scorpius shared the room with, was inside brushing his teeth, a towel wrapped around his lower waist. He bobbed his head at the blonde to acknowledge him. Scorpius nodded back, stepped in the shower, drew off his boxers and, throwing them over the foggy glass, turned the shower dial to point to the left to get the hot water.

He closed his eyes as he shampooed, rinsed, and repeated twice; after all, you had to work for hair like his. When Scorpius stepped out and enveloped his waist with a towel, he saw Joseph was still in front of the sink, but he was now dressed in his uniform sans the shoes, drying his short, brown hair. Joseph's dark brown eyes turned uninterestedly in Scorpius's direction before going back to the mirror. Scorpius couldn't say he minded much as he and the boy didn't really talk to each other. Scorpius thought he was boring while Joseph thought Scorpius was a bigheaded ignoramus, making Scorpius wonder why Joseph thought that, for the blond's grades were not terrible.

Going back into the main room, the Malfoy pulled open his wardrobe, then a cabinet inside to reveal it full of boxers. Dropping the blue towel, he put on the first pair his hand came in contact with, performed a drying charm on his body after he snatched up his wand, followed by placing on his trousers, white shirt which he tucked into his slacks, and a (new) jumper. Once he had secured his socks and shoes, he walked by Robert Cosgrove to enter the bathroom again.

Robert Cosgrove was the tall, loud, blonde-haired and dark blue-eyed boy with the bed next to Scorpius's. At first, Scorpius pegged Robert as annoying and stupid because in their classes Robert would always ask an exasperating question and if the professor answered it, he would ask another. Usually the professor would catch on at the end of class when he or she realized nothing was accomplished for the day and Robert would receive a detention.

Then Scorpius had seen Robert play Quidditch and the two had bonded over it. With the plays and moves he could describe _and_ act out, Scorpius came to find out the taller blond was _not_ unintelligent; he only acted that way to get laughs from others. So, Robert may have been aggravating and intimidating among other adjectives, but he was no where near stupid or bad at one of the Wizarding World's favorite sports.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Robert said as he pushed his right foot into his shoe, "Didn't get your beauty sleep? In fact, I didn't see you come in last night. Have anything to tell me?" An eyebrow was raised suggestively. Antonio glanced up from packing his bag.

"I was busy," Scorpius stated simply.

"If you say so," Robert replied. It was obvious he was curious, but didn't want to say anything else. "Bradley didn't come in until late either. He was gone when I woke up around six." Bradley Sedlar was the final boy of the Sixth Year Slytherins. Besides Joseph, Bradley was someone Scorpius wouldn't bother befriending. Bradley was the shortest of the five, but by no means a short person yet he still hated it. Scorpius had learned from some gossiping Ravenclaws that Sedlar had spent a lot of time dueling others, leading him to spending plenty of time in detention since he made sure to make a big scene of everything.

Scorpius didn't bother showing he was interested about why Bradley had come in late and left early, though he was. He just walked into the bathroom with his robes on properly, toweled his hair until it was only damp, and then dried it appropriately by executing another drying charm. That was his secret to getting it nice and soft, giving it a silky feeling. After that he packed his bag, cleaned up the water he had dripped on the floor, and turned to Antonio.

"I'm ready now."

"It's 7:32. Breakfast should have just started. Come on, then."

"We'll see you down there, Cosgrove?"

Robert nodded. "I'm a big boy; I can get from here to the Great Hall perfectly fine by myself." Scorpius then noticed that Joseph had already left.

"Okay, mate." As soon as he passed over the threshold of the door, he remembered something, turning back into the room.

"Oh, missed me already?" Rob grinned. "Since I'm ready now I might as accompany you two." He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Scorpius nodded faintly going over to his nightstand to thrust Rose Weasley's wand into his bag. He left the room, and closed the door after him, jogging to catch up with his two mates.

As Robert and Antonio chatted, Scorpius walked behind them, events from the previous night going through his mind. He really wanted to know why someone would do that to their fellow peer. He was still thinking about it as the three Slytherins arrived at the scarcely, but becoming, full Great Hall. Taking a seat at the table below the silver and green tapestries, Scorpius remained silent, but no one asked him about what was on his mind as he was typically quiet.

Robert laughed at something Antonio said while Scorpius ate some toast and sausage. He also, when the post had arrived, read the uninteresting _Daily Prophet _before standing to go to his first class, Charms, with Robert. All through his classes, the blond couldn't seem to pay attention, but that was common; even though he didn't pay attention, he did catch some of the information and that, along with reading, doing the assignments and looking at his friends' notes, helped him pass.

Later, after making it through lunch and his last class of the day, not bothering to put his stuff down in the dormitory, Scorpius walked to the Hospital Wing. Entering Madam Pomfrey's office, he smiled.

"Evening, Poppy," he said. She rolled her eyes and stopped him when he made to go past into the section where the patients resided.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go inside, yeah?"

"First I need to check and see if Miss Weasley is awake."

"Why would you automatically assume I came to visit her, huh? I don't _know_ her in a friendly way. We're probably not even acquaintances." She rolled her eyes again.

"I'll just check to see if she's awake."

"Okay," he mumbled. Poppy started for the doors, but stopped as one opened, showing a short, black-haired person coming out. The smirk on the person's face was wiped right off when he saw two staring at him.

"Are you feeling better, Mister Sedlar?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Bradley said, but he wasn't looking at the matron, "thanks for the potion."

"Yes, of course, just sign out over there." Bradley did as he was told, Scorpius trying to not watch his every move. "Come back if you're feeling any more pain," Pomfrey called as Bradley went to leave.

"I will," he said. The brown eyes flickered to Scorpius–and he had to notice the emotion Bradley's eyes look a little . . . nervous? Perhaps it was what he had come into the infirmary for–and dipped his head up and down a little. "Malfoy."

"Sedlar." Scorpius didn't make a hassle about nodding back. Bradley didn't mind or care as he left. Madam Pomfrey arrived again causing Scorpius to turn away from where his roommate had exited.

"Sorry, she is asleep at this time, but do try to come back later."

"Well, I just wanted to. . ." The Slytherin trailed off. He had almost told her that he had wanted to return Rose's wand, but if he had, the matron would have most likely taken it, and Scorpius wanted to ask the Weasley what she could remember about what had happened.

"Like I said, please, do come back," the elderly lady said kindly, thinking the boy didn't know how to phrase what was on his mind. "And before I forget, I told the headmistress all the details you had given me about the previous night, and she would like to have a word with you as this is a very serious situation."

"Yes, madam. Do you know when?"

She shook her head. "She will, in all likelihood, call you when she needs you. Now, good day, but please come back later."

Scorpius cleared his throat, feeling somewhat anxious. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't drag out the beginning too much . . . This isn't my favorite, but please review! They make **a** certain **purple pen **happy!** **(Bahaha, see what I did there?) **_=D_


	5. Awkward

**Disclaimer: This chapter introduces more characters that I do not own. So, obviously, I mustn't be the owner of the overall franchise, eh?**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19**, **a-panther-and-her-prince**,** RAWR1229**, and **xXxtellmewhyxXx** for reviewing!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, after reclaiming (a majority) of his items from Filch, Hogwarts's caretaker, returns to the Slytherin dorms. We meet some of Scorpius's dorm mates. After being woken up, he gets ready for class, still a little distracted from the previous day's events. Before leaving the dorm, he checks to make sure he had Rose Weasley's, Ravenclaw, wand so he can return it. He tries to do so once he has had lunch, but isn't allowed in by Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts's matron, for the Weasley is sleeping. We meet the last dorm mate of the Sixth Year (Slytherin) boys._

* * *

_Chapter 5 (Awkward)_

* * *

Retreating to the library, Scorpius decided to do the load of assignments he had. He picked a spot behind a fairly tall bookshelf where he was hidden from others, but could still see the people coming in or leaving which would distract him for the times when he become bored. Turns out he got bored more times than he would have thought, but he still got a majority of his work done. The other bit he was sure he could do at night before bed or in the morning at breakfast, and had left, walking slowly toward the hospital tower.

Arriving, he pushed the left door in to enter, coming into Madam Pomfrey's office. Looking around, he saw the woman was no where in sight, so he went into the Hospital Wing. Scorpius hadn't expected to see the privacy curtain pulled around Rose's bed with the faint outline of someone sitting next to her. Thinking he was intruding on some private moment though he couldn't hear anything, he slowly backed away to the doors. On his way, he bumped into someone he was sure was Madam Pomfrey. He turned around, apologies spilling from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't around, so really this is _your _fault–" he cut off suddenly, for there, the person he was apologizing to, wasn't Madam Pomfrey. Instead, there stood a woman a little taller than him, her brown hair more tame than it had been in pictures he had seen in her early Hogwarts days. Her skin looked pale and her brown eyes were red from crying. She had a hanky raised to wipe some tears away, but had paused when the Malfoy bumped into her.

"Sorry about that," Hermione Granger–no–Weasley said. She wiped her eyes before moving the hanky to a different area to blow her nose. Blinking a few times, Hermione managed to get a good look at him. "Oh, hello, were you here to visit Rose?"

_So _that's_ why the privacy screen's pulled around, _Scorpius thought.

"Er, no, I was here visiting one of my friends," Scorpius lied, not really knowing why he had and pointing vaguely in an area of the room. The two looked over there, but the wing was empty save for Rose. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Well, I reckon he left, so I'll just go . . . look for him," he finished lamely.

"I hope you find him and that he's feeling better. But, having been in Madam Pomfrey's care, I'm sure he will." Hermione gave Scorpius a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah, she is the best, huh?" She nodded. "Er, Weasl- _Rose_ will be okay," Scorpius said awkwardly when there was a beat of silence.

"Oh! Yeah, I know. I just get a bit emotional over things like this." Something about that made Scorpius think she was leaving something out, but he wasn't about to ask her to press on for it really wasn't any of his business.

"Okay, good evening, then," Scorpius said as he walked out of the room. Just before the door had completely closed, he could hear a more masculine voice.

"Who was that?"

Scorpius didn't hear the response, but he was sure the owner of the voice was Rose's father, Ron. Maybe the blond would visit his classmate a little _later_. . . As it was nearing dinner, he made up the decision to go back to the Slytherin dorms to put his school items in place for the next morning.

"_Self-preservation_," he said to get into the Slytherin common room. "Hey, mates," he said when he went to the boys' dormitories and saw Antonio and Robert. He then saw another person when he went over to his bed. "Franklin," he acknowledged. Joseph disregarded the greeting.

"Malfoy, you hear?" Antonio asked as he sat up on his bed. Robert didn't bother moving from his lazy position, but he was listening carefully.

"Yeah, I hear all the time. Anything specific I should've?"

"Rose Weasley is in the Hospital Wing." Scorpius hadn't heard, yet he had known she was there.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"You know how Hogwarts is; no one can keep a secret," Robert drawled, his voice muffled. Joseph, having now heard what the other three were talking about, left.

"I know she's in there. Actually, _I'm _the reason she's in there," Scorpius said freely when the door had shut firmly. Robert sat up on his bed excitedly.

"You dueled with a _girl_? Ah, shit! How'd it go? Well, obviously you won since she's being taken care of in the infirmary, but still, tell me how it went!"

"What? _No_, I didn't duel her, I just came across her hung up in the air by the Levicorpus jinx and took her to Madam Pomfrey. I lost Slytherin fifteen points," he added absentmindedly, picking up the blue towel he had dropped from earlier that morning.

"How the hell did you lose points?"

"Oy, I won them back. Well, ten of them anyway." He observed Antonio sitting quietly on his neatly made bed. "What's bothering you, Hall?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Just trying to figure out who would leave her like that. My first suspicion was, of course, a Slytherin student, but, hey, who knows? Don't want to get into that old school stereotype, right?"

Rob snorted. "Duh it was a Slytherin. Who wouldn't want to target the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio? Now they'll get bragging rights, but I'll doubt they'll say anything for fear of getting caught." The tall blond took up his lethargic position once more. "Unless they're really stupid," he said as an afterthought.

"That reminds me, Ron and Hermione Weasley are up there right now, visiting her."

Robert lifted his head enough so he could rub his chin. "Interesting."

"What?" The light blond boy shoved Rose's wand in his robes pocket for when he would visit her after dinner.

"You think they'll sign my biography book on them?" He looked hopeful. "Or mabye my Defence book. Do you think that's a little insensitive? It might bring back bad memories . . . but maybe some good ones, too . . ."

"I'm sure that'll come across well. The two of them there worrying and taking time out to check up on their daughter that could've most likely been attacked by a Slytherin while a boy–a _Slytherin_ boy–comes up asking for an autograph. I doubt they'll give you one. What about you, Antonio?"

"Nope, not a chance."

"I would've gone without the robes," Rob said a bit moodily. "Plus, in the biography book, it says they're really nice about fans and such. And I'm not a boy; I'm a man."

"Come on." Antonio stood up, disregarding Rob's last comment. "Let's go to dinner."

As the trio went to go step inside the Great Hall, there was a scream up the Entrance Hall, making some probing students turn to see the commotion.

"_Oh, Merlin, I _saw _them_!"

"_She's telling the truth! I saw them _too_!"_

"_They were going to Headmistress Vector's office!"_

"_Hermione signed my Divination book!"_

"_Are they still here?"_

"_Do you think we can catch them before they leave?_"

From what the surprised students were saying, Scorpius gathered they had discovered Ron and Hermione. Next to Scorpius, glaring at the yelling people, Robert came to the same conclusion.

"Dammit. Headmistress Vector's office? They could be flooing away! Do you think they're still here?"

"Doubt it."

"Not a chance."

"_Dammit_."

"_Look!" _someone bellowed out suddenly.

"_Lily_! _Lily_! What're your aunt and uncle doing here?" The crowd began to hoard around a girl who had just come down the staircase to get dinner. The short, youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter scowled, pushing past them.

"Which ones?" she asked sarcastically, trying to pull out of the tight grip someone had put on her arm. "What're you doing bothering me? Go send them some appreciation mail or something!"

"Can you believe the saviors of the Wizarding World are still this popular?" Antonio asked, taking his wand out. His blond friend copied the action.

"Get the hell away from me!" Lily cried. Scorpius watched as she tried to reach for her wand whilst raising his own when there was a loud bang from beside him. Smoke began obscuring the hall.

"What the _fuck?" _Scorpius yelled, stepping to the side.

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm getting out of here!"_

"_Wait, what if that's a signal meaning Ron and Hermione are back?"_

Scared, the people began stepping back, running away, or going into the Great Hall, where, as far as Scorpius could see, some professors where standing to come check on the blockage outside.

"Okay, people, step away from the short redhead and none of you will get hexed," Robert said as the smoke started clearing up, his voice closed for question.

"Oy! I am _not_ short!" Lily said from the ground where she had fallen, though she looked thankful.

"Yes, you are," the Slytherin countered.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" An average height, slightly pimply brunette Fifth Year–Ravenclaw by the looks of his robes–with his arms crossed, was looking at Robert, a sneer on his face.

Glaring back, the blond replied, "Actually, as a matter of fact, I _am_." And then he shot a Dancing Feet Jinx at the boy.

"Cosgrove," Antonio snapped as he went over to make sure Lily was okay.

"Fine," Rob said, taking the hex off. "I'm not her boyfriend, but I doubt you have a chance." But the boy he had hexed was running off, his face pink from humiliation and, just for the fun of it, Rob shot a harmless version of a Stinging hex at his back. "Now clear out people! That's right, get a move on!"

"_What_ is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, evening, Professor Witz, nice celebrities we're having, right?" Robert grinned feebly. Understanding sparked in the professor's eyes.

"_Twenty _points from each of the houses!" She said, planting her hands on her hips. "Now, either get some dinner, or return to your common rooms!" The rest of the students did as they were told, mumbling about the loss of points. "Hey, would you rather I make it thirty, Mister Martin? Exactly what I thought! Get going!" She started back into the Great Hall, but paused, revolving to face the three Slytherins and Gryffindor. The professor just stood there as usual, staring at her students.

Unexpectedly, Robert sneezed.

"Ten points," Professor Witz said.

"Ah, professor, ten points for sneezing? If that's the case, I know a few Hufflepuffs who aren't feeling well; I'm sure they're sneezing and sniffling right now so you can go take points off of them. Shall we say thirty? Nah, I don't believe you're in a generous mood after _that_ disgraceful show, so let's make it forty!"

"_Robert_," Antonio said, sounding mortified. Scorpius was looking away, trying to stop the laughter that wanted to erupt, and even the Potter looked amused.

Professor Witz rolled her eyes. "_No_, Mister Cosgrove, ten points _to_ Slytherin for trying to calm the crowd. Are you feeling fine, Miss Potter?" With a nod from the girl, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor left.

"Good thing she doesn't know about that boy you hexed twice, huh?" Lily commented lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose it is, diminutive girl," Robert said.

"Oy," she said warningly. Rubbing her arm where the person had grabbed her, she continued, "Do any of you know which aunt and uncle of mine it was? I do think I know, however."

"If you're thinking two-thirds of the Golden Trio, then you are correct," Antonio retorted.

"Great, just _great_," she muttered darkly. "I have an owl that needs some exercise anyway, but I think I'll have a spot of dinner first. I'll probably bruise from the grasp that guy had on me, too." Scorpius saw that she was right; an area of her left arm was slowly turning a dark shade of pink.

"Sorry about not coming in quick enough."

"'S'okay," Lily said, "later, boys."

"Later," Scorpius and Antonio called as she walked away.

"Bye, wee lass!" Lily plainly overlooked Robert. "Okay, who's hungry? I am!"

"Yeah," Antonio agreed. "You are such an embarrassment, though, did you know that?" he said, referring to the events prior to as they entered the Great hall.

Scorpius grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review, even if it's only to say **"More!" **or **"Update as soon as possible!"** or **"This suxs stop writing!" **or **"Not very good . . ." **or**** to** tell **me what** your favorite parts/quotes **were (I would love that, actually!). I'd love for you to point out any mistakes, also, if you find some. **

**Props to anyone who can guess what character told the school Rose was in the infirmary! (Hint, hint: ending of previous chapter, though _major _props if you can get it without looking back!)**

**I'm loving the character Robert. What about you? **_=D_


	6. Weird

**Disclaimer: "Whose main characters are these in this story **_Acquaintances_**?" "Oh, they're totally not **APP**'s." Yup, just read the previous conversation, folks.**

**A/N: Thanks to: **anime-is-dumb**, **Anti-Banana19**, **a-panther-and-her-prince**, **Avanell**, **Fyrefly**,** RAWR1229**,** **and **The Donut Eater** for reviewing! Awsies, **APP**is loving all of her reviewers! She hopes they stick around! :)**

**Sorry for the lack of action (but I'm glad you enjoyed the humor) last chapter; how can I ever make it up to you? This chapter, maybe? But I see a lot of you are shipping Robert/Lily . . . Hm . . . Interesting . . . I honestly never actually thought of bringing them together. Interesting . . .**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, sneaks into the Hospital Wing to talk to Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw. There, he finds the privacy curtain pulled closed and tries to leave, but bumps into Hermione Granger-Weasley. Later, in his dormitory, his friends inform him of the Weasley being in the infirmary, but he tells them he already knew, and gives a backstory, including the two-thirds of the Golden Trio. As the Slytherins troop down for lunch, news has spread about the adults, causing a riot with a young Lily Potter in the middle._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6 (Weird)_

* * *

"And where do you think you're going, Malfoy?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Cosgrove, but I'm going to the Hospital Wing to return Weasley's wand."

"Oh. Can we –"

"No," Scorpius said.

Robert huffed. "Fine. Let's go vandalize some of Malfoy's stuff, yeah, Antonio?"

"I have had my eye on that bed of his," the questioned boy remarked.

"That's the spirit! See you later, Malfoy."

"Yeah, later," Scorpius said, walking to the infirmary in who knew how times in the same week. Reaching his destination, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't late, so that couldn't be the problem. He knocked as loudly as he could on the door. It opened a little, revealing Madam Pomfrey's strict gaze.

"Sorry, there will be no stressing out my patient–_any_ of them–with talk of her–or _his_–parents. Return to your common room." Scorpius was pretty sure she only had one person in her care.

"Poppy," he said as friendly as he could manage.

"Mister Malfoy, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not here to ask about her folks; I have some of my own. I only want to return–er, visit her like you said. Remember? You said I could come back later." He had nearly let it slip about returning her wand again. Saying it that time, she _would _have taken it to give to Rose later.

"Oh, yes, well." Poppy looked strained for a moment. "Very well, you've seven minutes." The door opened wider to allow him in.

"Yes, madam," he said, biting his tongue after almost asking for more time.

"Right through there, as you know."

"Yes, madam." Scorpius did as he was told, moving over to Rose's bed. Her eyelids were closed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep as they were moving slightly.

"Weasley?" He waved his hand above her face. "Weasley?"

"No, I will not get my parents' or uncle's autograph for you. Go away." She turned on her side so her back was to him.

He smirked. "As much as my friend Robert would like that, I'm not here for that. Haven't you been feeling a bit . . . off?"

"What?" She turned to face him, frowning when she saw his face. Her auburn colored hair was in disarray and her face a little on the pale side, strange considering he had seen her at a scary pink. The frown made her look sick, contradictory of her usual healthy glow. She was a very pretty Sixth Year. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Is this how you show you're gratitude for the person who saved you?"

"If I'm not in the mood right now, then obviously it is."

Ignoring her, he repeated his first question. "So, have you?"

"What shit are you trying to feed me?"

"Madam Pomfrey's the one feeding you shit." Rose rolled her eyes. "Anyway," he continued, realizing he was wasting time, "here you are as I do believe this is yours." He presented her with her wand, watching her pale face light up with joy.

"Oh, thank you!" Rose grabbed it. "_Lumos_," she said. The tip lit up. "I guess I did feel a bit weird. _Nox_." She looked at the Slytherin expectantly.

He shrugged. "What?"

"Aren't you going to leave now?"

"Nope, in fact, I think I'll make myself at home."

And that he did. He grabbed the chair he had sat in a few days ago, bringing it to her bedside. Her eyes narrowed.

"_What_ do you want? I know for a fact Madam Pomfrey only gives you seven minutes."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because those idiots who came in asking for autograph requests told me."

"Okay, getting straight to the point, what happened to you?"

"One boy tried to hop in the bed with me. Another was snapping pictures of me in which I think my eyes were closed in all of them. This little First Year was so overcome with joy at meeting me, she burst out in tears. Then–"

"As much as I love hearing about the oddities that are Hogwarts students, that isn't what I meant. I meant what happened to you that day I found you. Why were you hung in the air?" Her eyes narrowed once again.

"One, I don't _know _you, Malfoy, so I'm not just going to tell you," she said. "Two, I don't think that's any of your business. Three, hasn't it been seven minutes yet?"

"I don't know, but are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me? Not even one teeny, tiny detail?" Scorpius grinned. Maybe the little action would change her mind.

"No." So much for that, then.

"Really, Weasley?"

"Really. I thank you for holding onto my wand, though."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." Scorpius stood, putting the chair back in its original spot. "So, when are you getting out of here?"

"A few days, maybe three. If I'm on my best behavior, she'll let me out tomorrow." At his questioning glance, she explained. "Madam Pomfrey's words, not mine."

"Oh. Are you going to be on your best behavior, then?" Scorpius asked in a high-pitched voice, batting his eyelashes excitedly in a mocking manner.

Batting her eyelashes, too, Rose replied in a shrill tone, "Aren't I always?" Her companion certainly wasn't expecting that. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy," or "Get the fuck out before I scream," were some examples he was sure she _was _going to say; not a witty comeback. Many girls just got offended and didn't say anything, so this was refreshing for him. That's why he was surprised he had let out a short laugh. Apparently Rose was astonished also as she gave him a strange look.

"Did you just laugh at something I said?" she asked.

"Er," he seriously considered lying, saying he had bronchitis or some other lung condition, but didn't. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"It's just, I always thought you thought I had terrible jokes and oughtn't try," she said dryly.

"And where would you get something like that?"

"From what _you_ said back in Fifth Year. Any bells ringing in that empty head of yours?"

_Oh_. Well, he may have been a bit of a git back in his younger days . . .

Flushing a bit, Scorpius said, "Well, I –" But he realized he didn't have reasonable answer, so he settled for what he considered safe. "I didn't know you back then."

"And yet you still spread rumors about me." It was clearly not a question. A red eyebrow lifted, disappearing under her bangs. Scorpius did not reply. "Whatever," she said, tossing an item the blond hadn't seen at her side into a rubbish bin. Impressed, Scorpius started to compliment her, but stopped. After three goals, a strange red and round looking thing she threw missed the bin, rolling past it before hitting the wall a little. Rose made to sit up to slide off the bed, grab it, and put it in properly, but she stopped suddenly, looking whitish.

"Whoa there, Weasley," Scorpius said. He was up at her side, helping her lie back down.

"Ow," she mumbled, two fingers massaging her temple. Her brown eyes followed Scorpius as he bent to pick up and throw away the article that had rolled off. Madam Pomfrey entered at that moment.

"Mister Malfoy! I will not have you throwing away my patients' food! Do you want detention?"

"Wait, Poppy," he started, wondering what to say so he wouldn't rat out his classmate or lie to the matron.

"_Ow_," Rose said piteously, clutching her forehead.

"Miss Weasley!" Poppy was next to Scorpius in an instant. "What is the problem?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over my _bleeding_ _headache_." She groaned.

"Miss Weasley," she said sternly. "Just give me a second." She made to go into her office, but collided with Scorpius. "Sorry, if you will excuse me." She bustled off.

Rose's eyes stayed on Madam Pomfrey until she was out of sight. The Malfoy then understood what she had done.

"Oh, um, thanks for that."

"Uh huh."

"Mister Malfoy, what are you still doing here? Your seven minutes was up . . . many minutes ago!" Madam Pomfrey said, a small red bottle in her hand. "Here you are," she gently said to Rose, "Just drink all of this and get some sleep. Your headache should be gone by then." Her head snapped to Scorpius. "Mister Malfoy."

"I'm going, I'm going. Night, Poppy, Weasley."

"Oh, and Malfoy?" The boy turned at Weasley's voice. "You don't know me now, either."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Scorpius said the password to gain access to the common room. Inside were Bradley Sedlar and a few others, mainly Fifth and Seventh Years.

"–raised my wand. She just wouldn't listen," Bradley was saying, smirk in place. "If she had just _obeyed_–" He stopped at the sound of someone entering the room. "Malfoy," he sneered. There were other greetings to the blond from the people gathered around Bradley.

Heart beating considerably faster, Scorpius nodded, going calmly to the Sixth Year dormitories. Pausing before shutting the door, he tried to listen for more of the conversation, but it was peculiarly quiet; they must've not heard the door close. Closing it silently, he saw Joseph was the only person inside, eating some chocolate. Wearily, he went to his bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, the bits and pieces of the discussion he had just intruded in pounding in his head. Was it just a coincidence? He could have just been talking about shagging some girl . . . But _raising your wand _at her? Should he mention this to Headmistress Vector when she called him in to talk?

"Chocolate?" Joseph said. Even if he didn't like people, Joseph would still be civil, in most cases, to them.

"No thanks." Silence ensued. "Hey, Franklin, do you know where Cosgrove and Hall went? They told me they'd be up here smashing up my stuff."

"No, I don't." There was a pause. "But I'd be more than happy to smash up your stuff to compensate for them."

"Nah, that's okay." Scorpius continued thinking, waiting for his friends to come back. He closed his eyes to stop the headache he was getting from reflecting on so many topics, and sighed. Unbeknownst to him, as the minutes ticked away, he was slowly nodding off. That is, until the door came open and someone came over and sat on his stomach. Eyes popping open in surprise, Scorpius quickly pushed the fat lump off. The fat lump, Robert, jumped back up, but this time Scorpius was too speedy; he quickly slid off the right side of the bed, causing Robert to land on the person-less bed.

"You're no fun," he pouted, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah, and you're no feather," Scorpius countered, rubbing his abdomen.

"True and you have no abdominal muscles."

"Exactly, but I'm getting there."

"Sure, and I'm–"

"Yes, I'm sure you both can continue this until the morning," Antonio interrupted hastily, "but, please, don't."

"Where were you guys?"

"Cosgrove was thirsty."

"There's water on the table."

"But I wanted _tea_," Robert said.

"Yeah, he wanted _tea _so we had to go to the kitchens."

"Did you bring me back anything?"

"You wanted something?" Robert asked.

"Never mind."

"Maybe next time, mate."

Scorpius just yawned, and saw Joseph was already fast asleep while Antonio was getting ready to be in the same state. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the blond shoved Robert off and smiled at the satisfying _thump _following. Hopping up, the boy frowned.

"Fine; nighty night, Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!** _=D _**A little random humor for you a the bottom there. I hope you liked it! And if that didn't fill your craving of **Rose/Scorpius**, there will be more the next chapter, the chapter after that . . . but I'll stop there. ;) **

**Oh! My favorite line:**

"Mister Malfoy, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not here to talk about her folks; I have some of my own."

**-**APP


	7. Considering

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, that Harry Potter stuff.**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19**, **a-panther-and-her-prince**, **Avanell**, **LMGfly**, and **The Donut Eater** for reviewing!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on _Acquaintances:

_Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, goes to the Hospital Wing and finally has a chance to return Rose Weasley's, Ravenclaw, wand to her. Talking then ensues. Afterwards, Scorpius returns to his Common Room in time to hear bit of a conversation from Bradley Sedlar, Slytherin, that seems awfully suspicious . . . _

* * *

_Chapter 7 (Considering)_

* * *

"–and, just as a precaution, take this potion if another headache occurs. If the headache persists, please, do come back." Madam Pomfrey was talking in her strict matron voice meaning everything she was saying was serious as it did deal with medicine. Take the wrong dose of something or the wrong potion, and who knew what would happen.

That's why Rose Weasley was listening intently. She was not about to _not _listen; it would only result in her back in the infirmary: something she did not want again. "Yes, madam," she replied, "I will." Rose then took the medium sized potion bottle and placed it on the side table next to her bed. Her brown eyes turned to Pomfrey, waiting patiently for her next instructions. The elderly lady read over a piece of parchment before nodding.

"Very well, then. Your clothes are right there; I'll pull the privacy curtain around so you can change, and then you're free to go." The redhead smiled thankfully. After the lady did as she said she was, Rose pushed back the duvet and gingerly stood up to slip out of her nightgown. She pulled on the plain red shirt and blue jeans that were lying on the bed before guiding her feet into the black ballet flats her mother had produced during her visit to the wing.

"All ready there, deary?"

"Yes, madam," Rose said, thrusting the potion along with her wand into her school bag. Then, after making the bed, she grabbed the glass vase filled with different flowers (put in by various people of her family) from her father off the table and moved the isolation screen out of the way. Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly at her. "Ah, you do look better, though it seems you need a shower. Oh, sign here, please." Trying not to feel insulted at what the woman had said–Rose knew she had a strange odor, her hair was a mess, and her breath didn't smell pleasant, but really, did the nurse have to point it out?–Rose momentarily traded her vase for the green feather quill held out to her to sign the "Out" parchment. "It is six o'clock, so you have enough time to head back to your dormitory to freshen up before breakfast begins."

"Thank you," she said politely, taking the clear container again, looking over it to marvel the unique flower species and colors.

"You're welcome, and remember: come back when you feel any pain." The girl made to leave when the matron stopped her. "Oh, do wait." Stopping, Rose turned to Madam Pomfrey. The elderly woman had a blue quill in her left hand and, using her wand in her other hand, she transfigured it into a blue yarrow. "It is that color because of the quill," she said, holding it out to Rose and smiling. "It means good health."

"Thank you," Rose said again as she placed it in with the other flowers.

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley."

Outside of the Hospital Wing and out of the Hospital Tower, Rose smiled her widest that day. She walked over to a stone wall and placed the hand not holding the pot on it, savoring the cold feel of it. "Freedom," she murmured happily. Carefully hiking her bag up her shoulder, she continued to the fifth floor. As she was climbing up the first set of stairs she came across, she heard someone behind her. Turning, Rose saw a boy walking by on the floor she was just on and smirked when she realized who he was. Figuring she had time, she noisily made her way back down the stairs, garnering the attention she wanted: Scorpius had stopped and was staring at her.

Finally making it to the bottom step she walked toward him. "So, what are you doing on the fourth floor at, like, six in the morning on this fine Tuesday?"

"I was heading to Headmistress Vector's office, actually," he responded.

Tilting her head to the left, she smiled. "Is that so? Well, I thought you knew after living in this castle for almost six years, but Vector's office is on the _first_ floor, not the _fourth_. And," she went on when he made to interrupt, "seeing as you're a Slytherin, you didn't have to come all of this way, yeah? Slytherins are in the dungeons, right? Maybe a floor down? I'm not sure, but that is _quite_ close to the first floor, wouldn't you say?"

"Okay," he said with a sigh, "you caught me. I was going to the Hospital Wing." For some reason, that bit of information made her squirm.

"Why?" Without waiting for him to answer, she carried on. "Were you going to visit me?" She was looking straight into his light blue eyes, but could only see a faintly amused expression.

"I was visiting someone, just not you."

"What the hell? There was no one in there _but _me!"

"Oh, what's this? Rose Weasley _wanted_ me to visit her again? How will the rest of the school react to this?" His smirk was blinding her. "Didn't have enough visitors for your liking?"

"What? No! I was merely saying that if you were going to the Hospital Wing–like you said–and you were visiting someone–also like you said–there was no one but _me_ to visit. No one else was occupying a bed when I left." She breathed through her nose huffily. "And I did have visitors," she added, motioning to the flowers.

"And when did you leave?" he asked, ignoring the sentence about her visitors.

"Like, maybe eleven minutes ago?"

"So what if something happened between those eleven minutes that landed someone I know into the infirmary?"

"Enlighten me, then, on what could happen in eleven minutes that could make someone bedridden in the Hospital Wing." Rose looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't have to answer to you," he said.

She scowled at him. "You just don't have anything to say."

"And what if I don't?" he shot back. Rose was stunned. She had at least expected him to make something up; _not _answer so bluntly. "Exactly," he said at her slightly taken aback expression. Nodding, he continued the way he was going before he was disrupted. He suddenly stopped at the end of the hall and called out to her. "Oh, and Weasley? I was going to go visit Madam Pomfrey." Scorpius gave her smug smile that showed off his white, not-so-bad teeth and jerked his eyebrows up a bit in a gesture of him leaving.

"Wait!" she called out suddenly. He stopped, turning his head a bit.

She cleared her throat. "Why do you care about what happened to me?"

"Well, if I have to go out of _my _way to _save _you, Miss Damsel in Distress, don't you think I'd like to what to know what happened?"

"I'm _not_ a damsel in distress."

"That's not what you were saying Sunday." Rose scoffed loudly and, Scorpius hearing it from where he stood took it as his cue to leave, an actual smile on his face.

Rolling her eyes, but somewhat entertained, Rose became conscious of the fact she had wasted some of her freshing up time (she wasn't sure of how much as she didn't have a watch) talking to a boy she barely knew. She ran as quickly as she could up the stairs behind her again, rushing up the spiral staircase, cursing it out all the way up. She had just been announced ambulatory once more; there _had_ to be another way to the Ravenclaw Tower. Breathing heavily at the top from lack of exercise, Rose knocked and waited for the knocker that was the shape of an eagle to appear.

"_Without senses, organs, or limbs, I can still do things. I am more perturbing than any creature, and mightier of all beings. I am also insidious, feral, and statuesque. What am I?" _the eagle recited after it emerged. Rose couldn't help but smile through her erratic breathing when she heard the riddle she had been granted instead of some open-ended question. She didn't have time for one of those right now.

"Um," she began. _Without senses, organs, or limbs, _she recounted in her head, _I can still do things. Mightier than all beings . . . insidious._ After a few more minutes of deep thinking, she smiled. "Impressive riddle," she said, "Really had me going there."

"Thank you," the eagle said. "Do you have an answer?"

"Yes; you are imagination."

"Very good. Please, come in." The eagle disappeared, causing the door opened. She strolled in and went to the Sixth Year girls' dorm to get cleaned up. On the way there, though, she couldn't get the thought of why Headmistress Vector wanted to speak with Malfoy out of her head.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I bet you, the reader(s), and I know! (If you don't and want to, do refer to the ending of **_Chapter 4 (Nervous)_**.) Please review! _=D _And I read from some website that a yarrow means good health. I hope a blue yarrow (if there even _is_ one) doesn't mean something else. And I found that riddle at some riddle website.**

**Sunday was the day Scorpius found Rose unconscious in case you didn't get what he had said. :)**

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short and delayed! FF was having some technical difficulties apparently. **


	8. Humiliation

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine; I'm just morphing them into my own little story, yeah?**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19**, **Avanell**, and **Paperclipgail1728** for reviewing!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on _Aquaintances:

_Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, is let out of the Hospital Wing (on good behavior and improved health, of course) and is going to her dorm to freshen up before breakfast when she meets Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin. Talking _(read: a banter) _ensues. Scorpius tells her he was going to visit Headmistress Vector (after Madam Pomfrey) and leaves. Rose continues on to Ravenclaw Tower wondering what the Slytherin and leader of the school were going to talk about._

* * *

_Chapter 8 (Humiliation)_

* * *

Rose–after showering, washing her hair, and brushing her teeth–felt (and looked) relatively better. After she packed her bag for the day's lessons, she decided to go to the Great Hall and save a seat for Carmen Davies, a fellow Sixth Year Ravenclaw and roommate of hers. She didn't want any of the girls she barely knew or talked to in the dormitory pelting her with questions she didn't have answers to concerning why she had been in the Hospital Wing. They would only begin talking amongst themselves until a new person jumped in and went and discussed it somewhere else. The Hogwarts students would still ponder about it, but at least with their own theories.

Once downstairs, instead of going inside and finding a place to sit, Rose wandered into the Entrance Hall and, placing her bag a step below her, sat on a moving staircase. People walking up and down the stairs glanced at her, some amused, some not betraying anything, while others were giving her looks that said "Grow up," but didn't say a word. Really, she wasn't doing anything and as long as she wasn't in their way, it didn't matter.

Her feet propped up on her bag and crossed at the ankles, her elbows propped up by her knees, and her face propped up with her hands, Rose sat and glanced around the Entrance Hall. There were a few sleepy-eyed students milling around, talking with someone of their house–or not in a few cases–and walking into the Great Hall to enjoy the house elves' great cooking.

_Maybe that's why they named it the _Great _Hall, _she thought. The auburn-haired girl allowed herself a few seconds to laugh at her lame pun, happy that no one would hear it when she felt and heard someone sit next to her. As there was barely enough room on the stairs for herself, Rose turned to tell the person to move, but stopped. Grinning at her was, of bloody course, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey there, Weasley. What're you doing blocking one of the means of travel in Hogwarts? That's how you get on hit lists, you know."

_Oh, you know, there are girls in my dorm wanting to ask me questions, so I bolted once I was ready for the day. Even if they _didn't_ want to ask me questions, I'm bad at starting _and_ holding conversations, so this is to save me the embarrassment and them the time. _Rose was thinking this, but she wasn't about to _tell _him all of that. In fact, she wasn't going to tell him _any_ of it.

"No, I don't know," Rose replied, "But maybe you do." Scorpius's grin, if possible, widened. "Anyway, _you're _the one blocking the steps; look." She motioned her head behind them, and Scorpius saw some students trying to get by them.

"Ah, sorry, my fellow Hogwartians," the Slytherin said, standing to allow the buildup of students down, "I was just conversing with my _best friend, _Rose Weasley. And there are more ways down to the Great Hall; find them." Before he could situate himself back on the step, Rose had grabbed his robes and yanked him down.

"What do you mean by _best friend_?" she hissed at him, her grip on his robes not relenting. Scorpius swallowed thickly, wondering if he was making a mistake, but plowed on.

Some students, having heard what the blond had said, were glancing in their direction curiously, so Scorpius slid his hand under Rose's and held it. There was a collective gasp before an outbreak of whispers. Rose, horrified, could see some students _exiting_ the Great Hall just to see what was going on. "_Malfoy," _she said, anger in her tone conflicting with the surprise of his warm hand in hers, "let go. _Now." _Frenzied, she tried pulling out of his hand, but he wouldn't allow it.

"_Stop squirming," _he muttered through clenched teeth.

"No." She squirmed furiously to spite him. "_Let go."_

Ignoring her, he looked out at the crowd, waiting for the whispers to cease. Once some students saw him staring, they stopped mumbling, getting ready to run off should he pull put his wand. "That's right. Now, I'm sure some of you have heard what has happened to my best mate here. You know? How she was landed in the Hospital Wing?" The whispers broke out again, this time, though, in a tenfold.

"_Dammit, _Malfoy, what are you _doing_?"

"Oy, there would have been whispers about this when you walked in to eat anyway; it's in the _Hogwarts Herald,_" he whispered back. The _Hogwarts Herald _was a newspaper a few Sixth Year Hufflepuffs had started two months prior in September. Somehow, they had managed to get the school's owls to deliver a copy to everyone when they were delivering mail in the morning. As the newspaper grew more and more popular, it began selling for the small fee of five Sickles. The professors hadn't minded, but once they learned there was a profit, they alerted Headmistress Vector, and she cornered the creators, telling them sixty percent went to the school funds. Having no choice, the creators agreed with her.

"You read that rubbish?"

"You don't read that rubbish?" She glared at him and scoffed. "Anyway," he called out loudly, "no one knows who did this to Rose." Rose, hearing her name being said by Malfoy's deep drawl, shivered unexpectedly. _Stupid hormones, _she thought. Scorpius didn't notice, or at least, to her relief, ignored it. "No one knows," he repeated, "so justice hasn't been served." He stood, bringing Rose with him. She quicky kicked her bag down a step so she wouldn't have to stand on it. For the first time since Malfoy's sudden dialogue, she looked at the student body, recognizing a few faces of people she had to endure classes with. Blushing, she realized there were people behind them trying to get by. Why wouldn't the _moving _staircase do as its name hinted to and knock him off balance? She wouldn't mind if he was knocked unconscious, then she would have an excuse to leave; just nothing too bad: she would feel guilty later.

"I'm sorry, it's just this _idiot _here . . ." She trailed off when she saw they were paying no attention to her. Sighing, she turned to the front to glare at her captor's face.

"Scorpius Malfoy will _not_ stand here while that . . . that . . ." Caught up in the moment, Scorpius couldn't think of a word to describe the villain.

"Good-for-nothing toad," the captive Weasley said absently, actually meaning to describe him.

The Slytherin turned to her. "Thanks, best friend." To the crowd, he continued, "That good-for-nothing toad is out there, doing who knows what to another helpless person."

Rose tried jerking her hand away again. "Oy, I _am not_ a helpless person!" Didn't they just have a chat concerning that earlier? Expecting her reaction, Scorpius had gripped her hand tighter.

"I know you're not," he said earnestly to her, gazing into her eyes. She would have thought he was just talking to her if he hadn't been talking loud enough for everyone to hear. "But thanks to that masked person, everyone thinks that. Well, she's not!" he cried out, and cheers erupted. "Justice must be served!" The cheers became louder. Scorpius, using the hand that was holding Rose's, thrust it into the air triumphantly.

The cheers died down when the students saw he had something else to say. "So, if you've heard anything about this, or seen anything, please, come forward to a professor or me. Or Madam Pomfrey," he added. "That's all, thank you." Once again, cheers were audible as was applause. Some people began going into the Great Hall talking about the speech while others just stood about. Scorpius moved back to allow those behind him to get down.

"Okay, what the _hell, _Malfoy?" Rose exclaimed when no one could hear them. He let go of her hand and smiled. She only glared at him, rubbing her wrist delicately. "Was the whole _best friend _thing necessary?"

"Well, Weasley, sorry about that," he began about her wrist, but he stopped when he saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, morning, Professor Witz," he said politely.

"Detention, Mister Malfoy," she said with no hesitance, "next week in my office."

"But Professor, you didn't hear my speech?"

"Oh, I heard it; I just don't think it needed to be said in the middle of breakfast before classes. Next week in my office," she reminded him and left. Scorpius glowered.

"Thanks, Weasley: you got me a detention."

"What?" she spluttered. "I did no such thing!"

"So maybe you didn't. It still involved you."

"Because _you_ let it!" Rose took a deep breath. "Okay, you can explain now," she said, rolling her eyes, and the blond was pleased to note she was pink with humiliation.

"As I was saying," he started off when another interruption came in the form of a young Hufflepuff. She marched straight up to Malfoy and, for a moment, Rose thought she was going to slap him, but she didn't.

"Malfoy," she said, her hand clutching her bag's strap, "are we still on for tonight?" Peering at the blond, she saw he was frowning.

"Yeah, Lynn, we're still on for tonight," he replied. "Now run along and have a hearty breakfast, yeah?" At this, he placed his hands on her shoulder, turned her toward the Great Hall, and gave her a little push.

"Didn't know you were into _younger _ladies, Malfoy," Rose said.

Scorpius gave her a look. "Didn't know you were into other people's business, Weasley." He hastily went on when she opened her mouth. "I'm not _dating _her, you silly bird, I'm _tutoring _her."

"Oh, what has the world come when Scorpius Malfoy willingly helps someone?"

"Who said anything about _willingly_?"

"Of course you had to be coerced into it. Now, could you _please_ tell me what this whole embarrassing pitch was about?" Before Scorpius could even open his mouth, someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Nice," a tall, dark-blond Slytherin Rose didn't know said, smirking at Scorpius while he pointlessly clapped noisily. "We came about in the middle of it, I think, right, Antonio?" The dark-haired boy behind the dark-blond rolled his eyes.

"Are you busy, Scorpius?"

"Yes, he is," Rose said angrily. So far, none of the people who had come up to the two acknowledged her. It was good in the case of Professor Witz, but still.

"Well, _sorry_," the tallest of the four began until Antonio cut him off.

"Yeah, we'll just get going, right, Robert?" Glaring at Rose, Robert just nodded. "You can explain later," he said to Scorpius. Brushing pass them, the two left.

"Those are my mates," he explained.

"No, just clarify," she said, wondering if someone else was going to interrupt.

"Well . . . hello, Jennette!" he said swiftly.

"Jennette?" Glancing where Scorpius was, she saw yet another person standing with them. "Jennette" was smiling flirtatiously at Scorpius, her lips a glossy light pink. Her hand came up to run through her brown side ponytail before using a finger to poke Scorpius's shoulder. He smirked.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Apparently, you are good at elocution," she said, her voice light with teasing.

"Told you not to doubt me," Scorpius said with a shrug.

"So how about tomorrow night we go on that date, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." Jennette stepped up to kiss him on the cheek. Striding back, she looked him in the eye.

"Okay." She playfully pulled on his tie before smoothing her own yellow and black one. Giving him one last smile, she sauntered off to the Great Hall. Rose was sure Jennette was walking a certain way to make Scorpius look at her and, true to his hormones, he was.

"I can't believe I had to see that," Rose said, rolling her eyes once Jennette was out of sight. "Apparently, Hufflepuffs _love_ you."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Weasley," he said, bending to scoop up his bag. Then he paused. Rose watched as he stepped down to grab her bag, and came back up to hand it to her. She took it, confused at his action. "See you later." And he jumped down the steps once more to get breakfast.

"Wait, Malfoy!" Rose yelled out, realizing he still hadn't elucidated, though she had her suspicion and it involved Jennette.

"Hey, Rose!" Turning at her name, Rose saw her cousin, Albus Potter, making his way to her.

"Hey, Al," she said tiredly, as she tried to shrug her bag on her shoulder. Before she could protest, Al had taken her bag and thrown it on his own shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said dismissively. "I would have been here earlier, but all those people kept coming up to talk to you two."

"Malfoy," she corrected. "They all came to talk to him. It was like I wasn't even there."

"What the hell was that all about, anyway?" he questioned as they went down the steps.

"It could be "embarrass Rose day" or Malfoy just fucking _used_ me to get some girl," she growled, trying to cool her red face down.

Al frowned. "What girl was he trying to get if he had to, er, "use" you?"

"Jennette something-or-another."

"Jennette Fallon?" Al asked, awe etched on his face. Rose only shrugged. "Fifth Year Hufflepuff?" he went on.

"She's a Hufflepuff is as much I know." Al whistled.

"I'd embarrass you too if it got me a date with _Jennette Fallon_," he said.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

"Kidding, kidding!" he quickly reassured her. "I could just use some helpless little Firstie, you know."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, this was one of my favorite chapters! Just something to get you smiling! Hope it worked! Please review, I want to know what you thought about it! And I know: unoriginal newspaper name. I couldn't think of anything else!

**_=D_**


	9. Disgusting

**Disclaimer: Erm, nothing belongs to me but my characters. And who are they, you ask? If you can't tell by reading, I don't know what to say.**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19**, **a-panther-and-her-prince**, **Loslote**, **Paperclipgail1728**, and **RAWR1229** for reviewing!**

**So, I just realized I had Anonymous Reviewers disabled. Sorry! I fixed it now, so all you anonymous reviewers can review now if you like!**

**Oh, and I updated my profile if any of you want to check it out! Lots of Harry Potter! I'm not finish though, but you can probably tell by looking at it. **:)

**Now, a Memory Refesher!**

_Previously on _Acquaintances:

_For reasons unknown to Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, decides to embarrass her in the Entrance Hall in front of the student body. She has her suspicions, though. We learn the name and house of Scorpius' tutoree, Rose (kinda) meets Scorpius' mates, and a different cousin of Rose's makes an appearance._

* * *

_Chapter Nine (Disgusting)_

* * *

"So, Rose," someone said as they sat next to her. Turning, Rose saw it was just Carmen and returned to her breakfast; now, should she choose an apple or just go with cereal? Carmen rolled her eyes as if she knew what Rose was debating. "Just go with the apple already." Rose did as she was told, reaching over and plunking out the reddest, juiciest looking fruit in the purple bowl.

After taking a bite, chewing and swallowing, Rose looked over at her roommate. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Guess what I just heard?"

"Okay." She paused, taking another bite of her delicious apple. "I made the highest score on the Defence essay?"

"Rose, come on now, that concerns _school_. Try again."

"If you really want me to, sure . . ." The redhead tried to think of something as she gazed all over the Great Hall. She went from face to face, table to table, food item to the tableware, but couldn't imagine anything to speculate. Her friend made a noise of aggravation.

"Time's up! You're taking too long." Rose rolled her eyes. "I was walking down the hallway and realized I really had to go to the loo, so, obviously, I went. I relieved myself and was about to flush when I heard some girls come in and start talking . . . about _you._"

"Me? I promise, I don't think I've done anything humiliating in the last two weeks. Well, except for that embarrassing _whatever _Malfoy forced me into, but that was two weeks ago!" Rose felt weird when people said things about her to others. Naturally, it happened to everyone and, honestly, she could care less what they thought of her, she just couldn't stand the staring.

Carmen laughed lightly. "Ah, I almost forgot about that." Rose glared. "I'm kidding. I mean, _who _could forget that? I wish I could've seen it in person. Stupid hair making me late. It's just too unmanageable . . ." She pulled on a strand of her thick brown hair.

"Getting on with the point . . ."

"Yeah, that's right! Anyway, they were saying that a certain Slytherin has taken a mad fancy with you. And I checked: he is pretty cute." Carmen grinned, pushing her brown fringe out of her face behind her ear. Rose's heart started pumping just a tad bit quicker, and she nearly dropped her breakfast at her friend's announcement.

"And what if it was just a bum source?"

"Rose, it was Melanie Jones and those other girls that run the _Hogwarts Herald_; you know they practically never lie."

"Yeah, did you notice keyword _practically_?" The brunette Ravenclaw sighed.

"_Rose_," she whined. Rose wasn't paying her any attention, though as she was scanning the Slytherin table wondering which one of the boys was barmy enough to like _her_. She tried looking at all of the boys, but, as it was still early, there weren't many present, and the boys that were there, Rose managed to find faults with them even if she didn't know them.

Her concentration was moved from the Slytherin table to the Hufflepuff table as her eyes scanned for Melanie. They found the Sixth Year laughing with the other Sixth Year Hufflepuffs. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a bang, though it was probably there to hide her bad case of acne. No matter what Melanie tried, her face always seemed prone to blemishes, but none of her friends seemed to care; they were all teenagers anyway. Melanie was also on the pudgy side, causing her much grief with boys and girls when she was younger. To this day, however, when asked, she would claim she was comfortable with herself and body.

Rose could feel her eyes follow another Hufflepuff coming up to the area Melanie and her friends were, tentatively standing as if she was awaiting their approval. She must have earned it, though, as a moment later she sat. Her pink lips were moving very rapidly and from the facial expressions of the other girls, she was talking too fast. Rose could see someone stop her, probably telling her to slow down. Nervously, the girl pushed her black hair to the back of her ear and tried again. She must have been a Fifth or Fourth Year because all the Sixth Year Hufflepuffs had already been seated before she had arrived.

"Who are you staring at, hm, Rose?" The girl in question just about dropped her apple again as she forgot Carmen was there. Carmen gave up speaking when she realized her mate wasn't listening and began looking in the general direction Rose had her eyes locked on.

"Just Melanie and those other girls. I was wondering if we can really trust what they say."

"We can!"

Rose finished up her fruit. "So, what boy has "taken a mad fancy" on me?"

"Carter Dillon." Carmen was glowing with excitement.

"Um, I would be smiling as creepily as you, it's just . . . I don't know who that is."

The brunette scoffed. "Oh, Rose, how I need to take you outside and show you the world more." Her brown eyes searched the Slytherin table as Rose's had been doing earlier with the same intentions. "Hm, he's not there, but once I see him, I'll alert you, okay?" The redhead only nodded, picking up her goblet to sip some pumpkin juice.

**O.o.O.o.O**

At five o'clock, in the library, Rose had taken a seat at an idyllic secluded table by the windows. Just as she had opened her book to study for an upcoming exam, Al popped in and took a seat across from her.

"This is a nice spot you have here," he commented. "Bet I would have never known it was here if it wasn't for you, so thanks." Rose smiled sardonically, but mentally, she was thinking that she was going to have to find a new reading spot. After making a reminder to search the library, she returned her attention to her book. This did not please Al. He began tapping on the table, but when he saw it didn't bother Rose–she did have a younger, sometimes annoying brother after all–he began ripping up parchment.

She didn't react.

He reached into the bag Rose hadn't noticed he had brought with him, pulled out some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and began chewing it loudly and obnoxiously. Al could see her left eye twitch a little before she acted as it didn't bother her. He smirked before tapping his foot against the ground quickly to a silent beat in his head. Rose coughed agitatedly. Al mocked her cough. His cousin still wouldn't acknowledge him, so he ceased with his bothersome acts. He nearly missed her breathing through her nose appreciatively.

"Rose," he said at last while chewing his gum. "Rose," he repeated when she didn't respond. "_Rose_," he whined pathetically which caused bits of spit to come out of his mouth onto the table. "Oops, didn't mean to do that," he apologized, using his sleeve to wipe the surface. Looking up, he could see the redhead's disgusted face and laughed.

Licking his lips, the raven-haired Sixth Year glanced around the library when a person walked by before sitting straighter in his seat. Just as Rose thought he was going to study with her, he pulled his feet from under the table and onto to the surface, leaned his chair back, and stuck his arms behind his head.

"Fine, Rose, cousin o' mine, since you won't talk to me, a member of your own _family_, I'll just wait until you've finished reading." He shook his head sadly at her. "Really now, choosing an inanimate object over your animate family member? I'm insulted. But anyway, I'll shut up now." Smiling widely, his teeth moving apart to show his completely blue tongue that contrasted with his white teeth, he nodded to show he was being sincere. As if Rose was going to believe he was going to do such a thing.

After flipping and reading through several pages in the next half hour, Rose closed her book. She couldn't believe she was able to make it as far as she did without comments from her cousin. "Okay, Al, we can go now." She reached over to shove her book into her rucksack, waiting to hear Al's response. Hiccupping, she turned toward Al while simultaneously trying to squeeze her book in with the many others of her bag. He was–how could she not see it coming?–sleeping. His feet were still on the table and he was in the same position when he had claimed he was going to be silent, his mouth vaguely open. Rose briefly wondered what happened to the gum he had been chewing. Then she wondered how she was going to wake him up without making him _choke _on aforementioned gum.

Abandoning her book that did not want to cooperate, she stood, walked over to Albus, and bent down to his face. Carefully, she moved her pointer and middle finger to the side of his mouth that wasn't closed, prying his mouth open a bit. She shuddered, peering inside for the bubble gum, finding it stuck to his teeth on the side. Her fingers went toward it so she could quickly pull the wad out and leave when her thumb brushed against the wall of his mouth. This prompted Al's eyes to flutter open while his mouth closed–getting Rose's fingers wet.

"Ew, Al, gross!" she squealed, pulling away from him. The drool line that came attached to her finger from his mouth nearly caused her to vomit.

Al wiped at his mouth. "_The fuck_, _Rose_?" he asked, a frown gracing his face. He returned his chair that somehow hadn't fallen during his snooze back to all four legs touching the ground and moved his feet off the table. She watched as he took a piece of the parchment he had been ripping earlier to spit his wad of gum out, crumpling the paper afterwards.

"_You _fell asleep. I was only trying to wake you, but I remembered you were chewing gum and I, as your caring _older_ cousin, didn't want you to suffocate." Rose leaned forward to wipe her fingers on Al's shoulder, her tongue stuck out in disgust.

"You're only older by two months," he mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest after he had run his left hand through his messy hair.

"And . . . ?"

"And five days," he mumbled.

"There you go. Sorry for intruding in your personal space for your own good. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

He visibly brightened. "Okay, so I'm sure–no, I _know_–you recognize the glorious event occurring next month." Rose just about said Christmas, but had to stop to think of the answer he really wanted to hear. Al narrowed his eyelids at her, peering at her with his green eyes . "Well?" he asked.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Ah, it's your birthday!" He frowned again. "Did you really think I forgot? That was just to work you up, yeah?" He sighed deeply.

"Okay, fine. As I was saying, it's my birthday next month, and James wants to throw me a party."

"Uh huh, no different than last year," his older-by-two-months-and-five-days cousin said. "Are you having another small get-together in the Gryffindor common room like last year?" Al tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

"Cuz-o, that _party_, not get-together, was in no way, shape, or form _small_. _You _just showed up when everyone was leaving to go to bed or return to their common room. Oh, and I still remember your excuse for almost not making it to my celebration." He saw her shrink in her seat a little. "_I had to study! The O.W.L.s are next term!_ What a load of rubbish."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to succeed," she snapped. "Is that all you wanted? To make me feel like scum for _almost_ missing your party?"

"No, I wanted to check in advance that you are coming and _on time_ to this event."

"Yes, I will be coming _and_ on time to this event."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "What's more, James and Hugo need help with preparing the location of this year's party."

It was Rose's turn to narrow her eyes. "No party in the Gryffindor common room? Do you want a different common room? I don't think that's possible, however."

Al smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Not exactly."

* * *

**A/N:** More humor for you! Please review, even anonymously (I fixed it as said at the top)! _=D _Please point out any mistakes if you catch any!


	10. Defensively

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's famous. I'm not.**

**A/N: Thanks to: **Anti-Banana19**, **LMGfly**, **Loslote**,** **and **Paperclipgail1728 **for reviewing!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on _Acquaintances_:_

_Carmen Davies, Ravenclaw, tells her mate, Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, that a boy, according to the creator and editor of the _Hogwarts Herald_, Melanie Jones, Hufflepuff, named Carter Dillon, Slytherin, has "taken a fancy" with her. Rose doesn't know what to think. Later, in the library, her cousin Albus Potter, Gryffindor, comes to chat, but she ignores him in favor of studying. Hilarity (and disgust) ensue afterwards._

* * *

_Chapter Ten (Defensively)_

* * *

Nodding her head, Rose looked around the room James had chosen. Then she turned to one of her older cousins, the smile that had been on her face forming a frown. "You want me to _what_? Are you _serious_?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Actually, several years ago–seventeen, to be exact–Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, my parents as you may know, had their very first child. They decided to name him James _Sirius_ Potter. Me, as you may also know. So, technically, I _am_ in fact _serious_. Get it?" Without waiting for her reply, he went on, "But really, Cuz-o, I am serious about this." He examined the room again, looking impressed. "Please?" he asked.

Brushing her finger over the tip of her nose, Rose pondered what she should do. She, in fact, wanted Al to have a great birthday, but was it necessary to go to extreme measures with Merlin-knew-what consequences? Her hand came up to rub her cheek. She rolled her eyes at James's puppy-dog face, and swallowed.

"Do you actually want to have the party here? How about in the common room like last time, or out in the Greenhouses, or outside _period_?"

"No, no, and no–whoa, wait a second," he said, listing off his answers for her suggestions. "I truly like that last one."

Rose's eyes widened. "No, no, no! _Hell no_! I was only joking! I am _not_ going out there in the cold!"

"No, I meant for _my_ party. Isn't it great to have a summer birthday? Now, I need to jot that thought down somewhere . . ." After finding a spare piece of parchment and a quill with some ink inside, he did so, shoving the parchment in his pocket. "So, whadd'ya say? Will you do it? Just think about your response. Do you want to upset Al on his birthday–his sixteenth, no less? Or do you want to make him a happy boy on his birthday–his sixteenth, no less?"

"Fine," she said grudgingly after a pause of silence, "I'll do it."

"Yes, Cuz-o, you're the best!" James jumped over to where she was to give her a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, put me down!" He did as she demanded. "Now I only wonder how you're going to top this next year–because of how high this idea set the bar and the fact you won't be here."

James shrugged. "Eh, we'll come up with something. Okay, I just need some help with the spells. Hugo and Lily will decorate, but we'll check over them to make sure it's nothing childish, okay?"

**O.o.O.o.O**

Rose, feeling irritated, slammed close a book that was no help to her. She held it up in the air before removing her hand from underneath it, watching as it floated back to its correct spot. Pushing some loose hair behind her ear, she turned to the grandfather clock positioned against the wall of the library and saw it was six fifteen. After she and James brainstormed spells they knew, they hadn't come up with one that would help with what they wanted. James had told her to go research some spells, but she had refused unless he would come along. He had just (reluctantly) agreed to tag along when Hugo came in the room asking for help with some of the crates of glasses and such. Enthusiastically, their cousin had quickly run off to assist the people on silverware duty. She couldn't believe the timing, but would have rather been helping with the anything else than research.

She was about to conclude that there was no spell for what was required when she remembered the Restricted Section–it housed some other books that could help. The only problem was she doubted if she could come up with a story that a professor would believe that would allow her into the section. Rose slowly began to walk, biting her nails. Her mind was whirring with (feeble) excuses when she heard a masculine voice speak, causing her to stop moving.

"Now, read the first question, and tell me which of the answer choices is correct." There was silence which was most likely whoever the male was speaking to reading what they were told.

"The . . . first one is the only one that makes sense in that scenario," a young feminine voice replied. There was more silence.

"And you're right," the male said. "Let me find the other problems."

The sound of pages turning filled Rose's ears. "So, you never told me how your date with that girl you met here went," the young voice said conversationally. The redhead moved forward quietly to come across the people whose conversation she was eavesdropping on.

"Terrible," was the response. The voice sounded very familiar to Rose.

"Oh, sorry to hear that since you went through all that trouble in the Entrance Hall for her." A pause. "Are you looking for another girl to go out with? Because if you are, my friend wanted me to put in a good word for her."

"My apologies, but my type is usually girls my age, not Third Years, but thanks."

"Hey, ma'am?" someone called. Rose saw a young boy talking to her. She listened to verify if the two had heard her. Apparently not, as they were still conversing.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked gently, bending down.

"Can you tell me where the History of Magic part is?" he asked anxiously, shuffling his feet.

Looking around, Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's right over there; just keeping walking to the end of this aisle and take a left."

"Thank you," he said, hurrying to carry out the directions. The Weasley smiled. She had missed the end of what the students she had been listening to had been talking about for there was nothing but silence in the vicinity, which was a shame as she would have had varied feelings after hearing it.

"Well, at least I tried." The boy laughed. "What about that girl Rose Weasley?"

"What about her?" The male could faintly hear some voices nearby.

"Well, you're always around her. Do you fancy her?"

A gap in the talk before: "Okay, here are two other questions; I'll give you five minutes to answer them."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Maybe I'll answer it when you've answered these."

Stepping around bookshelves, Rose finally found the table with the two people: Malfoy and the little girl he was tutoring; Rose couldn't recall her name at the moment. Her heart thumping wildly, she hugged her robes closer to her body.

_Malfoy . . . maybe he could . . . help . . . _She thought bit by bit.

Silently, she started toward them without realizing what she was doing. The little blonde Hufflepuff looked up at her, stopping in her writing. Since Scorpius's back was to Rose, and he wasn't looking at his tutoree–he was flipping through another book–he hadn't noticed her.

Rose was about to tap on the Slytherin's shoulder when he spoke. "Why'd you stop writing?" he asked, becoming aware of her quill not scratching against the parchment. Before the girl could do or say anything, the Ravenclaw tapped his shoulder. He craned his neck, looking surprised when he saw her. "Yeah, Weasley?"

"Hey, Malfoy, I need help."

"And you can't find someone else in the library to give it to you?"

She hadn't thought of that, but she'd rather not tell him. "No," she said shortly. "Come on; I promise it won't take too long."

"Just give me a moment, Lynn, and finish those questions." Lynn nodded at him, her blue eyes still on Rose. Scorpius stood, following his year mate to wherever she was leading him. When they were a little ways from Lynn and any other people, she turned to face him. He had stopped when she had, his arms crossed and an expectant expression on his face. Given that his sleeves were rolled back to his elbows, Rose could see his forearms. She tried not to stare, but they were slightly tanned and toned, both probably from Quidditch practices and games in the sun.

"Okay, so I need to get in the Restricted Section, but I need your help," she managed to say after forcing herself to look up into his eyes; she had a thing for forearms.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. "Why?" he asked after a moment.

"After I get what I need, I'll tell you."

"Have you ever been in that part of the library before?"

"No."

"Then maybe I should go instead." Rose started to object. "Oy, it'd be quicker if I went since I've been in there once."

"And why were you in there?"

"I needed a book obviously. That's all I'm telling you," he added.

"Fine. How do we–sorry, _you_–get in?" Scorpius looked on as she pulled her lip into her mouth out of nervousness. Licking his own, he shrugged.

"Just leave that to me," he said, walking to the front of the room where the librarian's desk was located. Rose went behind him, but hid behind a bookcase when he made it to the desk. Madam Pince was the thin, very short-tempered librarian. The preface written by her in _all_ of the books in her possession made learners make sure to take care of whatever manuscript he or she had. Many students saw a resemblance to the woman and a plump vulture as her face had filled out in her old age, but Rose didn't partake in those discussions.

Standing at the back of the bookcase, Rose strained to hear any of the conversation she possibly could, but wasn't able to. Rolling her eyes, and wishing he would hurry, she bit her bottom lip. Suddenly, she could hear the blond's voice coming closer.

"I just need to check back to see what book I need," he was saying.

"All right, but you must keep them in here. The door will be open when you're ready. Please tell me when you are done so I can lock it again," said the voice of Madame Pince.

"Yes, madam." He went to Rose who was astounded he had gained access without a pass. "What books do you need? Is there a certain title or spell or something?"

"Er, how about a book on inanimate objects?" she suggested.

"Yeah, because that really narrows it down," he answered sarcastically.

"Um, I really don't know," she replied truthfully. "A book on all the possible spells to put on inanimate objects?"

"That sounds like it could be anywhere on the library, not just the Restricted Section, but okay. Come on, sit at a table near that area so I can hand you the book. You can check if it's the one you want." She nodded, and they walked to the back of the documentation room. Scorpius pointed at an empty, round table, so she sat and waited while he disappeared into the confined books. He came back with two books, and she promptly searched through the hardback on top.

"Not this one," she said, closing the book and pushing it toward him. He picked it up as she read through the second tome. "Or this one." When she closed the book, dust flew off of it into the air. She breathed out, waving her hand to disperse it.

"What now, then, _best friend_?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Scenes from the day he had called her that flooded throughout her mind.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, trying to think of another book. What did all enchantments have in common? Shutting her eyes, she thought about it, only coming up with one similarity: most were in Latin. If she couldn't find a charm, perhaps she could make her own. After all, it couldn't be too hard, right? Swallowing, she faced Scorpius. "This time," she began, "a book about making spells." He looked confused, but didn't say anything, lugging the two rejected books back to their spots. Tapping her foot excitedly alongside the ground, she waited, staring at the surface of the table.

"Here you are, Weasley." She seized the book he had found this time, turning some of the pages.

"Ah, thank you, Malfoy!" Rose shut the book happily.

"You can't take that out of here," he reminded her, "so you might want to copy down the pages you want."

"Right." The redhead hopped up to go back to the table she had been occupying. She sat, pulled out some parchment and ink, barely noticing Malfoy taking a seat next to her.

"Make this quick; I was kinda in the middle of something." Rose felt guilty for taking him away from Lynn, so she made sure not to take too long on writing the main points she needed. Ten minutes later, she made a huge flourish, a signal for her finishing. Grinning, she handed the book to Scorpius.

"Thank you _so_ much," she said again, really meaning it. He looked at her bafflement mixed in with something else in his blue eyes.

"Er, yeah, you're welcome." Once he had left to return the book and to inform Madam Pince that she could lock the Restricted Section, Rose set off to the Latin subdivision. She heaved down many books on speaking, learning, and reading the language until she found just the right one. As she was making the trip to the front to check it out, someone grabbed her arm. Turning, she found herself face-to-face with Scorpius.

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed.

"You now owe me an explanation. Go." Sighing, she told him about Al's birthday party, the location they wanted the party, and how she figured in the problem. As she was wrapping up, she wondered why she had told him _everything_ instead of _just_ the main idea. "That seems like a lot of work for just a birthday party," he remarked.

"Not really," she said defensively, even though previously she had agreed.

"If you say so." A pause developed in which Rose considered continuing on her path before she had been accosted. "So, am I invited?"

"You don't even know Al. Would you come?"

"But I know you, and you're invited. Plus, I just played a big role in this," he said, referring the book he had helped her obtain. "And yes, why would I give up a chance to party?"

"You _hardly _know me," she corrected, "but I'll ask. Now, if you'll excuse me." He nodded, walking back to the table Lynn was seated as Rose, grinning, made it to the front.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't type the word **_book_ **too much. Please review; this was along chapter with a lot of Rose/Scorpius action! Even if it wasn't the action you were expecting** . . . **or wanted **. . . **;) But maybe that'll come up later on . . . winky face - oops, I mean, ;)**

**Please point out any mistakes! :)**


	11. Watchfulness

**A/N: As I sit here writing this, I just realized . . . I'm not J.K. Rowling and nor have I ever been.**

**Thanks to: **12345 ()**, **Anti-Banana19**, **Avanell**, **Azure ()**, **Loslote**, **Paperclipgail1278**, and **The Donut Eater** for reviewing! Forty-two reviews is too awesome, so thanks again! **

**I'm not sure about this chapter, so feedback is appreciated!**

**Now, a Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, helps her cousin and brother set up a room for Albus Potter's, Gryffindor, party. Finding out they need certain spells, they have Rose head to the library where she meets up and gets help from Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin._

* * *

_Chapter Eleven (Watchfulness)_

* * *

"And you're absolutely _positive_ this will work?"

"_No_, I am _not _positive this will work. The only way to find out is by trying, right?"

"Okay, you try first."

"Fine," Rose said, taking out her wand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see James do so, too, but his wand was in his left hand, unlike Rose's. She always thought it was odd watching him perform spells and such with his wand in his left hand; it was just a weird sight. Or, she could be biased. Once, when she was younger and had been taken to the Potter's house, she had stumbled upon James in the dining room, drawing away, and boy, was he good at it. Ever since then, she would observe his drawing and talk to him. He acted as if it bothered him, but she knew he liked to have company. Rose would always stay until his left hand stopped moving over his canvas which would then trigger a talking session on the completed project.

"Are you staring at my left hand again?" James asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, shut up," she said with a small smile of her own. Glancing down at the parchment she had written the charms, she clearly said, "_Inanima perspici,"_ while performing the wand movements she and her cousin had thought would be best. The two waited for the wall to do something–anything–but it didn't.

"Try the other one, then," the raven-haired teenager said, rubbing chin.

"Okay." Rose readied her wand again. "_Inanima transierit_." Once again, they waited for _something _to happen.

"Maybe the spells are too vague," a different voice said unexpectedly. Rose and James turned to the door to see Hugo, Rose's younger brother standing there.

"Merlin, Hugo, don't do that!" Rose exclaimed. "Now get in and close the door!" Hugo did what his sister said, walking over to the book and parchment that were spread over a desk. He idly flipped a page.

"Maybe the spells are too vague," he repeated.

"Fine, fine," Rose said. "The spells are too vague. Help us come up with two different spells, then." The three teens set off to work, James and Hugo reading out various Latin words while Rose jotted them down. "Okay, this should be enough to help us." Next they read the parchment with the instructions to making a charm, applying what they had.

"My turn!" James said excitedly, seizing his wand in his hand once more. He tilted his head down to look at the parchment. "_Potest transpire per inanima_," he said, moving his wand counterclockwise in a circle, but making a sharp diagonal to the right before he could close the shape.

Hugo whistled, running a hand through his hair. "That's a long one." His sister shoved him as they watched the wall shine purple before abruptly stopping. James and Hugo looked at Rose. "You made it glow _purple_?"

"I like that color," she defended herself. "Oh, just go see if that one worked!" she snapped, crossing her arms irately. The two boys walked over to the wall. James put a hand on it while Hugo decided to lean his back against it. James's hand went through the wall whereas Hugo fell through it. The only girl in the room laughed.

"Yes!"

"It–it worked," Rose said, a smile taking over her face as Hugo stood up.

"And who helped?" Hugo asked, grinning smugly.

"My Cuz-o Hugo!" James said. "Oh, and Rose," he added at her expression. "Now for the other one. "_Perspici potest–" _

"Wait!" The oldest of the three stopped immediately.

"What?" Hugo asked. From James's facial expression, he agreed.

"We need something to mark where the wall is," she explained.

"Why?"

"So, when we're cleaning up–no, we will _not_ have the house elves do it!–we know where to move the tables or whatever we place there out of the way to bring the wall back."

"Ah, yeah, you're right." James searched the room until he stopped. "Hey, we're wizards–"

"–Ahem–"

"–and a witch, we can just use magic!" He went over to the corner made by the two walls meeting, pointed his wand at the top of it. The tip glowed blue, and he carefully moved it all the way down the corner, across the spot where the wall and floor met, until he made it to the top other crook. Stepping back he admired his work: two blue vertical lines connected by a blue horizontal line.

"Perfect," Rose said, "continue."

"Right." James read the spell over. "_Perspici potest inanima_." The wall gradually began to fade away. The two boys went over to the blue line and stepped over it into the neighboring classroom. "Yes!" James cried again. The female redhead followed them in, looking at all of the desks and dust.

"I still don't understand why," Rose started, stopping James and Hugo's whoops of cheer, "if you wanted a big classroom, you just couldn't go _find_ one."

"Cuz-o, we're _teenage boys_. Where would be the fun in that?"

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes. "Who wants to go find Lily?" she asked, watching Hugo pull out his wand to clean up some grime on the floor. "We have a lot of work to do. First of all, should which door should we get rid of?" She pointed to the door of the classroom they had made an entrance into, then the door they had originally come through. "Or, better yet, maybe we should keep both of them in case a professor comes by; that gives more people room to escape."

"Yeah, I like that one," Hugo said about her second option.

"Both doors are staying, then!" James said.

"Wait," Rose said, stopping Hugo in his tracks to the door on his hunt for Lily. "Should we begin decorating now? I mean, the party isn't until a week. Jazzing up the room and just leaving it until party time might give us a higher chance of someone finding it and taking it down."

"Or worse," the oldest of the three said, "they could use it for their _own_ party."

Hugo whistled again. "You're right another time, Rose," he said. "We were in here to make sure the spells worked, right?" The two being questioned nodded. "And they did, so let's put the wall back, get rid of the marker, and come back a few days before the bash and set up, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

James removed the three blue lines as Rose made the wall unable to go or see through, and Hugo dirtied up the area he had cleaned earlier. They looked around to make sure nothing seemed out of place for an empty classroom before, coming to the unanimous decision the room looked fine, gathering up their belongings, and exiting the room on the sixth floor.

"See you guys at dinner. I want to go freshen up and put this parchment in my dorm," Rose said to her brother and cousin.

"You could always freshen up in a bathroom along the way to the Great Hall and take the material with you; it won't hurt," James said, eager to get some dinner.

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, see you there!" Hugo said as he and James ran down the hallway past walking students.

"Be careful!" James hollered over his shoulder. "Constant vigilance!" Rolling her eyes with an amused smile, Rose was about to catch a staircase when a young girl came running up to her.

"Hold on!" the girl said, making Rose stop. Looking at the girl, she saw it was Lynn, the Hufflepuff being tutored by Malfoy.

"Um, yes?"

"Headmistress Vector would like to see you in her office." Lynn took a deep breath and let it out while tucking some of her blonde hair, styled into a neat little bob, behind her ear. A few strands fell back out.

"Did I do something wrong?" The younger girl only shrugged.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked as Rose climbed down a staircase.

"Sure. You're going to dinner, right?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Lynn, right?"

"Yeah, and I know your name is Rose." Lynn tilted her head slightly when Rose nodded.

The pair walked in silence. The redhead was absorbed in her thoughts concerning her being summoned to Vector's office. It did have something to do with whoever attacked her, right? The blonde was wondering if she could ask the Sixth Year a question without seeming too inquisitive. She decided against it, however, and the rest of the walk was in silence.

"Well, bye, Lynn," Rose said, gripping her objects tighter.

"Yeah, bye." As the older girl was walking down the Entrance Hall, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. Glancing back, she saw Lynn. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you're in trouble." Rose smiled.

"Thanks." The Third Year nodded, turning back to the Great Hall. Alone once more, the Ravenclaw headed to Headmistress Vector's office, wondering how she was to get in without the password. She needn't fear, though, as the headmistress was standing outside the gargoyle for her.

Smiling cordially, Vector smiled. "I see Miss Holt has found you and relayed the message. Please, let's go in. _Sorting,_" she said to the gargoyle, causing it to shift aside, moving in a spiral motion to reveal stairs. The headmistress stepped on first, Rose behind her. "Have a seat." Once inside, Rose was offered a seat and she sat quietly waiting for her elder to take her own chair.

Clearing her throat, the younger girl said, "Is this about my attacker, Headmistress?"

"Yes it is, indeed. Lemon candy?" An ornamented small glass bowl was pushed toward her. Rose knew there was always some sort of sweet given to students or faculty or visitors. She read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that it had been a tradition ever since Albus Dumbledore had become Headmaster.

She leaned forward, pulling two yellow wrapped treats out. "Thank you." The bowl was pushed to the side as Vector clasped her hands together, settling them on her desk. Rose, unwrapping a lemon drop, took time to examine the leader of the school. Septima Vector, a past Arithmancy professor, was wearing red robes and a pointy red hat, seriousness splashed across her slightly plump face. As an Arithmancy teacher, she had been very strict, and gave _plenty_ of complex work, but she was excellent at her job.

"Miss Weasley." Rose startled out of her assessment wondered if Vector had been looking over her guest as Rose herself had been doing. "Do you remember the night you were assaulted?" She glanced down at something on her desk.

"I think it was a few weeks back toward the beginning of the month. I'm not sure of the date, sorry."

"That's quite all right; Mister Malfoy says it was November seventh as he had to write home to inform his parents he needed a new jumper." Malfoy? Had this been the grounds upon which he had been sent for? "Now, would you rather talk about this or let me take the memory to place in the pensieve?" The pensieve was sitting to the right side–left for Rose–of where Vector was sitting. It appeared to be a hollow basin upon first glance, and, around the outside, there were runes and unusual symbols. Having done a research paper on the object, Rose knew that if she stood up, she would be able to see the substance that revolved around it: memories.

Casting her eyes downward toward her feet, Rose shifted in her chair. Letting the lemon flavored candy melt in her mouth, she thought about her options. Giving up the memory would be more accurate, but, for some reason, Rose wanted to talk about it. She hadn't told anyone about the night, not even her parents. Was that the motive? Perhaps she would send them a letter later on. Licking her lips and fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she looked up.

"I'd . . . like to talk about it."

"Understandable. Go on, if you will."

"Well, around seven o'clock after I had finished my homework, I had made a list of books I wanted to check out of the library for some light reading. As I walking there, Al, my cousin, accosted me. He was going to dinner and wanted to walk with me, but I told him I was going to the library. Funny thing is he went with me instead of just going to dinner."

"So, Albus Potter was there that day?" The headmistress picked up a quill to scribble something down.

"Yes, but he wasn't around when I got assaulted."

"Okay." She wrote something else down. "Sorry to interrupt. Please, continue."

"We went into the library, but every book I had on my list wasn't available. After an hour of searching, the library was closing, so we had to leave. Al thought we had missed dinner, but I told him we could go . . . someplace else to . . . eat." Septima noticed her hesitation and smiled. Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to disclose the information that she and her cousin knew where the kitchens were. "He agreed, and was going to that place when I told him I needed to change. He told me there was no need to change, but I didn't want to ruin my robes. Plus, I wanted to be in something comfortable as I ate.

"He offered to walk me to the Ravenclaw dorms, but I told him it was only a floor up; that I could make it without him. After maybe ten minutes, I got him to go on ahead of me. Then as I was just about to make it up the stairs, some boys came over. Three boys. They started to tell me to do this and that, called me bad names, and one even raised his wand at me."

"Are you able to identify any of the boys? Any recognizable faces?"

"No, but from the attire–it may not have been his for all I know–one was wearing a Slytherin tie, unfortunately. The others were dressed comfortably out of usual dress code, so I'm not sure what House they are in. The one that raised his wand at me might be my age, maybe younger, though I'm basing this on his height. He was kind of short." Rose paused as Vector read something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just reading something from Mister Malfoy's questioning."

"Well, the short guy–he had brown hair and, I'm not sure, but brown eyes, possibly?–he told me to pilfer the answers for this huge exam in Charms. When I told him I wouldn't, he told me to at least go in, copy the answers and report back to him. Again, I told him no, but this time I asked why he wanted _me _to do it. One of the other guy–dark black or brown hair; I couldn't see his eye color–informed they would've done it to anyone that was an ideal student they stumbled upon. Ideal so the person wouldn't get accused of stealing if a professor found them. I don't understand why they just didn't take the chance and do it themselves. Not that I condone this kind of behavior or anything."

"I am aware of that. And where was Mister Potter through this? Do you know?"

Rose let out a short laugh. "Yeah, he told me when he visited me in the Hospital Wing that Filch caught him hexing Mrs. Norris. Filch took Al to his office and lectured him before giving him detention and escorting him back to Gryffindor Tower." More scribbling. "Okay, please go on."

"This is where it starts to end," Rose said. "I tried to maneuver around them, but the two in the back stopped me. The third person was kind of tall with brown hair and, again, I couldn't see the color of his eyes. The short guy, when I tired to pull out my wand, disarmed me, and then . . . I don't remember anything. They may have knocked me unconscious before levitating me in the air. For what? I have no idea. Plausibly, they could have been having some fun and didn't know the Counter-jinx."

"You found out you were levitated in the air?"

"Yes, Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey let me know. And I think they may have tried to Confund me or erase my memory of the account because when I woke up I had a slight headache." Vector went over some of the descriptions of the boys with Rose to make sure she had written them down correctly before Al's disappearance. "One more thing," Rose said.

"Okay." Vector nodded, urging her to continue.

"A day I was in the Hospital Wing, the short Slytherin came in, feigning sickness. Madam Pomfrey went off to get him a potion for it and he came to my bed. He . . . told me I should have done as I was told. That if I had I wouldn't have been in there."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. If that is all." Rose stood to leave, still clutching her parchment. "Would you like a lemon drop or two to go?" The glass bowl was pushed forward again. Smiling, the redhead took three.

"Thank you," she said, exiting the office.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I hoped this answered a majority of your questions! If it didn't, just ask a question in a review, and I'll answer it next chapter post!

So, I don't know how other authors make up spells, but I went to Google Translate and translated it from English to Latin, so I hope they are right! :) But they're probably not since one word can have so many other meanings . . .

_Inanima perspici_ (is supposed to mean) - "See through inanimate objects"

_Inanima transierit _(is supposed to mean) - "Go through inanimate objects"

_Perspici potest inanima_ (is supposed to mean) - "Able to see through inanimate objects"

_Potest transire per inanima_ (is supposed to mean) - "Able to go through inanimate objects"

And don't ask about "the spells being to vague." I just wrote it. **Please point out any mistakes (besides the Latin, anyway)!**


	12. Admiring

**A/N: I was born in Ah-mer-ree-cuh (America). (Yes, some **Drake & Josh **pronunciation there . . . Oh, I don't own that (or them) either.)**

**Thanks to: **AlgophobianSadist**, **Anti-Banana19**, **Aruna ()**, **Avanell** and **RAWR1229** for reviewing! Sorry for the delay! I was working on another story soon to be posted on here, but that's no excuse! Onwards!**

**Now, A Memory Refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, helps her cousins and brother set up for Albus Potter's, Gryffindor, party. Afterwards, she is called to Headmistress Vector's office to talk about certain matters._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve (Admiring)_

* * *

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" James answered as he looked over some glasses to make sure they were clean.

"How many people are invited?"

"There are only going to be people Al knows."

"Oh." Silence came about as Rose, her brother, and cousins went about their designated job; Rose had to make the punch. At first she had protested, saying the house elves could make it, but the little creatures were already busy with the upcoming banquet for those who were staying for Christmas break and then the Christmas feast. James had nearly asked them to squeeze the punch in, but, feeling guilty, Rose decided she would make it. And there she was, on the ground reading from a Wizarding recipe book on Al's favorite beverage: Daisyroot Draught.

"Why couldn't you have just gone to Hogsmeade and bought some of that from the Hog's Head?" Lily asked Rose while trying to unravel some ribbon.

"Al, being the fastidious eater he is, likes it a specific way. And James, I hope you're still going to Hogsmeade to get those butterbeers."

"I am, no worries."

"And I hope word doesn't get out that I'm brewing _alcohol_." Rose stirred the liquid in the cauldron–_her_ _Potions_ cauldron!–counterclockwise two times before clockwise once. "And I hope my cauldron won't smell too much of alcohol."

"Neither of those will happen," Hugo assured her, walking over to Lily to help untangle the ribbon.

"Wait, so you, Rose, are brewing alcohol, but you, James, are going to go buy some butterbeer?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"The Daisyroot Draught is for the partygoers who like to, or want to, drink alcohol. The butterbeer is for those who do not, or don't want to, drink alcohol," Rose explained.

"Like Rose," Hugo said, causing James to snicker as he got rid of another spider web. Rose and Lily had refused to go near them, and Hugo had already called putting confetti bags in random spots. The bags, name still pending, were an invention James and Lily had thought of in response to their Uncle George's contest that had sprung up suddenly as a publicity stunt: make your own creation and, if you win, get it sold in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade. The siblings actually wanted the cash prize of 400 Galleons, with a decision to split it if they won.

The confetti bags, upon its first impression, seemed to be decorations since they came in different colors. It could be hung up anywhere, and when an unsuspecting person–or people–came by, it would pop suddenly, the colorful paper flying everywhere. The uniqueness, however, came from the fact that the sack only popped when the people underneath weren't inspecting it. If they were, it would stay stationary until they forgot about it, popping at an innocent moment. James and Lily were getting help from Hugo and Rose with the spells after the success of the charms for the wall. Their cousins would help only for, of course, a small (to be determined) sum of the money if–_when_, James had said–the design won.

"Hugo, I still don't like the fact you want to test the confetti bags at a party. What if it doesn't work and seriously injures someone? I mean, I didn't get a chance to go over the spells or anything . . ."

"Oh, stop worrying, Rose," her brother responded while sticking a bag under some ribbon of the same color making it almost seem unnoticeable.

"Fine," she muttered. She listened to the noise of the other people as she checked over the drink. "So, someone asked me if they could come to the party, but I wasn't sure what to say," she finally blurted out.

"Okay, who is it?" James scratched the side of his jaw line where a little stubble was pronounced.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Does Al even know him?" Lily asked. She had become aware of her brother's short facial hair and was poking his face, her nose crinkled playfully. The redhead stepped away, laughing, when James tickled her side a little and threatened to give her matching stubble.

"Um, I'm not sure, but before you guys say vote against it, just remember he helped me with getting the spells to make this room–sorry, these _rooms_–awesome." Rose didn't bother telling them the larger thing the Malfoy had done for her, but she knew they were thinking it. Instead she looked around the two rooms, the other three doing so as well. It was bigger now with the wall out of the way, the decorations already put up making it lively. Every nook and cranny was slowly getting cleaned, and the Daisyroot made the room smell pleasant . . . and alcoholic.

"Well," James twirled his wand around, "I'll ask Al." Rose sighed, barely noticing James checking his watch. "It's seven, so I'll stop by Hogsmeade to pick up the drinks for tomorrow. Remember to put a cooling charm on the draught when you've finished, Rose." Rose nodded. "And once you guys fill the room with more streamers, we'll be done for today. Now, money so I can buy Al his presents. Write your gifts down, please." Lily found some parchment, wrote down her gift, gave the list to Hugo, and dug for her money in her rucksack.

"Fifteen Galleons," Lily said, dropping them in threes in her oldest brother's open palm as Hugo slid the list to Rose. She wrote down the gift she wanted for Al (a picture she found when going through scrapbooks, but, as her parents probably wanted the original, she needed a copy and wanted it enlarged), and reached into her pocket for her money, finding it empty. After checking the other and her bag, she realized she hadn't brought any.

"James, can you spot me? I'll pay you back, promise." Rose bit her lip. Her cousin looked thoughtful.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that. Okay, so you lot finished?" The teens younger than him nodded. "Then you can go to dinner, and Hugo, save me something, will you?"

"I thought you were getting something to eat in Hogsmeade."

"So what if I am?"

"Fine, fine, but you have to find me to get it or else I'm eating it."

"Ah, Cuz-o, I raised you right. Whoa, Lily, where do you think you're going?"

Lily paused where she was, halfway out the door. "I'm going to dinner."

"You're not walking by yourself. Here, I'll walk with you and Hugo can walk with Rose. Come on my little sister." James threw an arm around Lily's shoulders. She was frowning but the others knew she loved spending whatever time she could with her siblings. As they left, Hugo helped Rose haul the cauldron of the strong beverage underneath a table to keep it hidden. Rose then put a cover on it so nothing would get in it–and so no one would smell it–and casted the cooling charm.

After making sure the door was locked, the two headed off to dinner, Hugo talking about a name for James and Lily's–and, to an extent _his_ and Rose's–invention. Rose only listened half-heartedly. She knew the actual reason James hadn't wanted Lily to go off on her own: he didn't want someone to attack her. In a way, she was mad at the boy for insinuating that they, the girls, couldn't get anywhere without an escort, but another part of her was glad for it. So when Hugo smiled at her, she grinned back.

The next day, also known as Al's party day, Rose was rolling up the poster-sized picture James had brought back for her. "You owe me, remember?" was what he had said, but with two or three different pastries stuffed in his mouth, it sounded something more like "I love you" and some unintelligent noise. After he swallowed, he told Rose he actually made _two_ copies if the picture: one for her to give to Al, and one for himself. She smiled, knowing that if James liked it, Al was going to love it and, if not, she was going to send it to Harry and Ginny and get it put up on his wall in his room. Once it had been rolled tightly and held back with one of her hair ties, Rose shoved it under her bed, going down for some breakfast.

As she was pouring some syrup on her waffles, someone sat across from her. Picking up her fork, she looked up and smiled. "Morning, Lily, are you ready for a new day of classes?" Rose pierced a cut up waffle and ate it. Lily frowned.

"That's way too much syrup," she commented conversationally. Rose shrugged. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me Carter Dillon likes you? I may not know him, but still, cousins–no, _friends_–tell each other these things." Her cousin-friend glared.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Carmen told me. I was walking into the Great Hall last night once James left to go to Hogsmeade, and she just came up, asking where you were. I told her you were coming, and was about to walk off, but she just kept talking, and that name popped up." Rose sighed; Carmen talked a little _too_ much.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how valid the source Carmen claims she heard it from was."

"I forgive you this time, but next time, I don't know what will happen." Lily gave her a knowing look and a wave before getting up to sit elsewhere. Shifting a little, Rose chewed two more waffle slices before someone sat across from her again. Looking up, she saw it was another Potter.

"Geez, Rose, why didn't you tell me you mentioned my name to Vector? She called me up there to answer some questions."

She licked her lips to make them feel less sticky. "Sorry, Al, I didn't know she would call you up there, honestly. Though it appeared likely since she was surprised you were in the picture beforehand. Sorry," she apologized once more.

"It's okay," he allowed. "But next time, don't make me seem like such a douchebag, okay?" His cousin laughed, and he couldn't help a small smile. "See you later," he said, grabbing two syrupy waffles off of her plate and standing to leave.

"Oy!" He stopped; waiting for her to tell him how uncouth it was to take food off of someone's plate. "Happy birthday." He grinned, throwing the food in his mouth and licking his fingers.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Rose, are you seriously wearing _that_ to the party?" Offended, Rose looked down at her white shirt, jeans, and sandals, then at Carmen's blue v-neck dress and black heels with matching accessories.

"Er, yeah? It's just a party, right? No need to dress up so fancy."

Carmen stared at her, making Rose uncomfortable before sighing. "Fine, but, if you're going to dress casual, at least put on something sexier than _that_." The auburn-haired girl turned to her wardrobe and pulled out a new shirt and shoes. Carmen nodded. "I guess that works. Not far from your current outfit, but it's better. Keep in mind that I need to take you out more _and_ go shopping with you." She sat on her bed to place her heels on while Rose pulled off her shirt and shoes, putting on black shirt with a scoop neck and black flats. She made to put her hair in a ponytail, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"What?" she asked.

"Please keep your hair down," Carmen said. "The boys will like it, I promise." She winked. "And here, wear this; it's cute, and matches your outfit and eyes."

"Carter Dillon does not like me," Rose said, situating the hair tie on her wrist. She then took the green necklace her friend offered. "He didn't ask me to the party."

"Well, maybe he'll ask for a dance or something if he's there. Now, get your present and let's go!" The girls left Ravenclaw Tower to go up a floor to the room the party was being held. James was waiting outside, a piece of parchment in his hand. He frowned when they came up.

"You two walked here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? If –"

"It was just a floor, James," Rose said. "Now can we please get in?" He nodded stiffly, scribbling on his parchment.

"The presents go on the right of the room when you enter, and the birthday boy's somewhere inside. _Don't_ forget to wish him a happy birthday." Inside, on the right of the room, there was a pile of presents. Rose knew the Potters were going to check over every single one of them to make sure they were safe before letting Al have them. She and Carmen set down their gifts, admiring the hefty amount of people Al knew. Rose was glad the room could hold them comfortably, watching the partygoers dancing, or standing around and talking, or at the refreshment table.

Suddenly, Carmen gripped her arm. "Your cousin knows Carter Dillon? That doesn't matter; there he is!" she squealed in Rose's ear over the music. The girl with the smarting ear glanced where her friend was, finding a boy. Carter was standing with a few other boys, sipping the Daisyroot Draught Rose had made. Rose thought he looked mean and bored until he reached up to scratch his brown hair, and smiled at something someone said.

_He's actually attractive _she thought, admiring his cute smile.

"What year is he in?" she asked.

"Seventh."

"He can't possibly fancy me!" Rose said.

"And why not? If it's because of his year, that means _nothing_. Now go talk to him!"

"You go talk to him!"

"What?"

"To make sure he really fancies me." Carmen made to argue, so Rose continued. "It'd be too embarrassing if _I_ ask him. He'd think I have a crush on him."

Pushing some hair form her face, the brunette rolled her eyes. "Fine." Rose watched her friend approach Carter and his friends and start talking. When a group of people blocked her view, Rose went over to the snacks table to get a better observation. She got distracted by the immense assortment, however, and missed Carmen looking for her.

"What happened?" Rose asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Well, I know the source was real, at least."

"What?"

"Carter fancies some Ravenclaw named _Josie_ not _Rose_. Really, though, the names sound too alike."

"You mentioned my name?" Rose hissed angrily.

No," Carmen said, "but I almost did. I merely asked him why he didn't ask the Ravenclaw he fancies out and he told me because she wasn't invited. That's where I got confused and _just about _blurted your name, saying that the girl _had _been invited. He told me she hadn't because Al didn't know Josie Tanner." Rose nodded. "I'm sorry, Rose; I should've listened harder to those girls in the loo."

"It's okay, thanks. Now, how about we find Al and wish him a happy birthday?" Rose wasn't too concerned. If she _had_ liked the boy, however, it probably would have turned out differently. The two Ravenclaw girls grabbed a beverage–nonalcoholic for Rose, alcoholic for Carmen–and moved around the two rooms with no real objective but to find Al. Just as they had found his messy hair, someone pulled on Carmen's arm.

"Come on, girl, let's dance!" A girl Rose didn't know said, motioning for her to join them on the dance floor. Carmen nodded, but Rose shook her head.

"You go ahead; I'll give Al your wishes."

"Okay," a slightly tipsy Carmen said, moving over with the other girls. Rose went on her path to Al. He was surrounded by some girls, but she just pushed them out of the way.

"Hey, Al," she said, ignoring the grumbling of the girls, "Carmen wants to wish you a happy birthday."

"Tell her thanks for me." Rose was happy to see her younger cousin hadn't been drinking.

"When are you opening presents?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm guessing you want me to open yours?" She grinned. Al only opened three presents at his party. When she asked him about it, he said he would waste time reserved for having fun by opening gifts.

"Yes, please," she said as James came over.

"Time to embarrass the birthday boy!" he shouted out, and the two boys went through the crowd dancing in a way boys would that probably didn't humiliate them. She laughed with some people as others joined in the dancing. Bringing her bottle to her lips, she finished off her butterbeer and contemplated having some of her drink. Finding a rubbish bin, Rose went to the table with the Daisyroot Draught, reaching for the ladle as another hand closed around hers. She quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," the person said, pouring the beverage in a glass and handing it to her. She hesitantly took it from the smiling Scorpius, watching as he poured some for himself. "So, Weasley, I didn't know you went to parties. Or drank."

"I'm pretty sure you knew I was coming. Shouldn't you be thanking me for getting you in this party?" Apparently James or Al had told Scorpius of their decision to permit him to come for Rose hadn't. "And it's not like I'm going to get inebriated or anything. I've got a good head on my shoulders."

"Then that must mean you don't have a neck." He brought his drink to his lips. Rose adopted a bewildered face.

"What?"

"Oh, er, nothing–just a joke . . ."

"Okay," she replied slowly, trying to understand. She waited for him to say something else, but he seemed busy replenishing his nearly full goblet. "Bye," she said awkwardly, starting off in Lily's direction. He didn't respond.

Lily was dancing with someone that looked familiar until Rose realized it was one of Scorpius's friends. When she was close enough, she became conscious of the fact that they weren't dancing; Lily was just swaying and moving her feet with the music. Rose wanted to get closer to hear their conversation, but chose to stay put until they stopped talking. After a few minutes, a person approached her and just stood nearby.

"Lynn?" Rose asked, finally turning to see the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked your cousin if I could come too when he invited Scorpius. He told me I wasn't allowed to drink anything except butterbeer."

"Oh, okay, well . . . what are you doing over here?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." Rose nodded to show she was listening. "I dropped my bracelet somewhere, either in here or outside. Would you mind looking outside for me? I'd ask someone else, but I don't know any of them, and they're all partying anyway. You appeared to be thinking or something; I promise this won't take long." Rose didn't have anything to do anyway; her friend was dancing as were her host and cousins, and she didn't really have anyone to talk to. Parties just weren't her thing.

"Okay, just give me a second." Lynn smiled happily and took the goblet the older girl passed to her. "If you'll hold that for me, thanks." Outside, Rose opted to just looking up and down the corridor when she saw someone waking off. "Leaving so soon?" she asked, even though she had no idea who the person was. The aforementioned person stopped and looked back, having been caught in the act. Looking at the person, Rose wondered why she even bothered opening her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! This chapter wasn't supposed to end like this, but it was way too long (in my opinion), so I decided to make another chapter. I think it's pretty decent . . . Hope you liked it too!


	13. Confused

**A/N: Sadly, I can't even mimic a (decent) British accent.**

**Thanks to: **AlgophobianSadist**, **Avanell**, and **Loslote **for reviewing!**

**Long story short: I lost my flashdrive. And all of the stories and drafts on it. I suck. **

**I also don't really like this chapter, but I kinda do . . . . I'll put it like this: when I was writing it, I thought it was the stupidest thing ever. When I read over it to edit, I absolutely loved it (contradictions, eh?).**

**Now, a Memory refresher!**

_Previously on_ Acquaintances:

_Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, helps her cousins and brother set up for Albus Potter's, Gryffindor, party. She gets around to asking for Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, to be invited since he helped with the spells. Party day._

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen (Confused)_

* * *

The person stopped and looked back, having been caught in the act. Looking at the person, Rose wondered why she even bothered opening her mouth. "Yeah, I am." Scorpius paused for a second, but then started walking toward her, stopping a few steps away from her.

"Oh, I was . . ." She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, though what came out was, "Do you want to help me look for Lynn's bracelet? It may be out here somewhere."

He was silent. "Sure."

Rose didn't like the quiet as they were searching. It was _weird_. Either she or Scorpius always had something to say which was why she spoke up.

"So, I see your friend has noticed my little cousin." He had to think about what she had said for a second.

"Oh," he said finally, "yeah, I don't know, I guess." She waited for him to say something else, but nothing came.

"Could you ever imagine those two going on a date or dating?" she persisted.

He cleared his throat. "Not really, but that's only because I don't really know Lily."

"Yeah, I feel the same as I don't know your friend except for the fact he made a rather poor first impression. Robert, was it?"

Rose could see Scorpius smile. "Yeah, he has a tendency to do that, huh?" The silence came once more as they looked, but they were going to admit defeat as there really weren't that many places to look for a bracelet in a deserted corridor, especially when the owner wasn't sure where she lost it.

"Having fun?" she tried again.

"Of course. You?"

"A bit, yeah. If I find this bracelet, maybe I'll go dance or something."

"That sounds . . . fun," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rose almost put her hands on her hips to ask why he wasn't talking, but that seemed against anything she would normally say to him, so she paused. During the pause, Scorpius spoke. "Well, I don't see it anywhere. Did Lynn say where she lost it exactly?"

"Oh, not really, she thinks she may have lost it out here or inside. She's in there now looking for it. I suppose I'll go help."

"Okay, I suppose I'll be on my way, then."

"You didn't enjoy the party?" Rose felt a little let down.

"Oh, I did, it's just–I don't think I'm in the partying mood right now. Then again, I might be back down when the party's winding away." He smiled unsurely, walking to the Slytherin common room.

_Let it go, Rose, just let it go_, she chanted in her mind, _Let it go, Rose, just let it go. Let it–let _him _go, Rose, just let him. Remember, curiosity killed the cat!_

"But I'm not a cat," she said to herself. Up ahead, nearly out of sight, she could see Scorpius debating on whether or not he should comment on what she had just said as his steps became slower. At last, "Why aren't you in the partying mood?" _And why can't you just _shut up_? _

Not moving near her again, Scorpius shrugged, leaning against the wall closest to him. Rose decided to move toward him a bit, fiddling with her fingers while she did so. He smirked a little, and said, "Why do you care about what's happening with me?" His companion gazed at him until the words hit her in the face, causing her to remember them.

"Well," she said in an imitation of him, "if I have to go out of my way to ask you, don't you think I want to know what's happening?"

Scorpius absentmindedly rubbed his fingers across his chin, and Rose wondered if he had some stubble like James. "That . . . was a weird way of putting it," he finally got out, grinning. Rose offered a smile of her own. "But, uh, I'm not sure why I'm not in the partying mood. My hand just started shaking, and my head–er, I spoke to Rob about it and he thinks I have all the warning signs, just like Fourth Year. But, really, he could've been trying to freak me out–boy, it kind of worked to tell you the truth –"

"I'm sorry, are you sure you're Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose interrupted, completely confused. "I didn't know he got this talkative and could barely string sentences together." The boy looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this because, you know–well, no, you don't because _I barely even know you_."

Rose scoffed, perceiving the emphasis he placed on the last few words. "Hey, that's my excuse, now talk."

"If you get to use an excuse, why can't I? I'm sure I can think of a different one . . ."

"Truthfully, I don't know." Rose felt a little hypocritical. "But now we can get to know each other so we won't have to use that excuse, right? So talk."

"I-I don't think it works that way," Scorpius said after a short bout of laughter. The auburn-haired girl noticed she had moved closer to her year mate.

"Fine, but will you at least answer the question?"

"Yeah, but you have to answer a question of mine–when I think of it, of course. It's only fair."

"Sure, _if it's only fair_," she mimicked, shifting her legs a little. "Okay, so why aren't you in the partying mood?"

"I honestly don't know," he repeated, but I talked to Robert and Lynn a bit and they both came to the same conclusion."

"Um, are you pausing for dramatic effect, or do you have no intention if telling me what the conclusion was?" Rose asked when he kept silent.

"Eh, maybe a little of both, I don't know. They think I fancy someone because, as Rob put it, I have all of the same symptoms from Fourth Year when I liked Valerie Stinson."

"Wasn't she a Seventh Year at the time?"

"Your point being?"

"Never mind."

"Exactly."

"What're you doing thinking of Jennette when you should be having fun? Leave those problems for the weekdays," she said, pulling the conversation back to where it started.

"Jennette?" Rose's eyebrows lifted at his confused tone. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about Jennette."

"Really? But I thought–your date –" Come to think of it, Rose hadn't seen them hang out much around the castle together and, if they had, she hadn't noticed. Then she recalled that day in the library. _"That date was kind of terrible . . ."_ Had he been talking about his date with the Fifth Year?

"The date was awful," he said, confirming the Ravenclaw's thoughts. "All she wanted me to do was help her with a speech she needed to prepare for class. I was bored _and_ being used."

"Just like _you_ used _me_ to get a date with her?"

Scorpius scoffed. "No, not at all."

"And why not?"

"I got a detention and a mind-numbing date, and you got nothing but cheers."

"Those cheers were for _you_," Rose corrected.

"_Because_ of you."

Rose relented, "Fine. Now, do you want to talk about this bird you fancy? Who is she?"

The Slytherin gazed at her suspiciously for a moment. "No," he said shortly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

She nearly stepped forward to grab his arm. He sensed this and stopped to stare at her. "What? Why?"

"Because you ask too many questions and I'm tired."

"Well," Rose began irately, "I have a lot more questions. If it's about the girl, I'll lay off, okay? How about that day in the Entrance Hall?"

"What about that day in the Entrance Hall?" Scorpius asked jadedly.

"Since it was just a ploy to get that Hufflepuff, did you really have to embarrass me? Would you have embarrassed anyone else if you hadn't seen me?"

"Er, probably."

"Yes or no?"

"What?"

"Yes or no? Yes, you would have embarrassed someone else, or no, you wouldn't have?"

"Weasley –"

"Malfoy," Rose interrupted.

"I'm not answering that because I already did. Do with it what you will. Now, can I go to bed?"

_Let it go, Rose, just let it go_, she chanted in her mind once more, _Let it go, Rose, just let it go. Let it–let _him _go, Rose, just let him. Remember, curiosity killed the cat!_

"But I'm not a cat!" she shouted.

"Okay, what's this about you and cats?"

"Nothing," Rose said hurriedly.

"G'night."

"Good–who's the girl?"

"Weasley –"

"I'm sorry, but I actually have someone of the opposite sex talking to me about their love life!"

"Weasley –"

"No one–the males, of course–in my family will talk to me about the girls they fancy."

"Weasley –"

"It saddens me, really. Then they have the audacity to ask for advice?"

"Weasley –"

"I mean; what kind of shit?"

"For crying out loud on Merlin's fucking pants, it's you!"

"W-What? Was that some exclamation to get me to shut up or are you serious?"

"I can't believe you broke me so quick. But your damn mouth–_fuck_. Now I owe Robert five Galleons. You'd probably think as a Slytherin I'd be better with secrets. I should really take those "secret" lessons from Antonio," he rambled.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Rose said, somewhat offended.

"_You're_ the reason I'm not in a partying mood. I told Robert and he told me to tell you, but really, when would I do that without it coming off weird? On a date at Hogsmeade? Or, maybe, before to get you to agree to the date? Then he pulled me into this bet, and yeah."

"Uh huh . . ."

"And then Lynn! Little Lynn of all people! She was going to tell you for me, but I made her promise not to–hey, I could teach her all sorts of wrong material, but I'd probably feel bad about her failing–and I tried to ditch the party to go think, you know?" Rose nodded, mostly because he looked lost and puzzled. "Then you find me out here because of –"

"Lynn," Rose finished. Scorpius nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"So, really, this is _your_ entire fault. And why don't we throw Lynn in there somewhere, too, huh? Now, if we can forget about this chat, boy, am I tired!"

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't hung out around me so much –"

"_You _hung out with me!"

"Because I found you dangling in a hallway!"

"Because of you!"

"What?"

Rose looked sheepish. "Well, your house mates, anyway."

"So you found out who did it?"

"I don't know, but I gave a description to Vector, so I'm sure she'll find them."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway," the Ravenclaw said, "_just_ because you found me dangling in a hallway didn't mean you had to talk to me so much!"

"I only wanted to know what happened!" Scorpius retaliated, picking up where they had left off as she had.

"You didn't have to keep coming back!"

"Actually, I kind of did since you wouldn't tell me anything. Hence this being your entire fault."

"You act as if it'll kill you to fancy me."

"It possibly will since you don't fancy me back," Scorpius said in a quiet tone.

"What?" Scorpius ignored her, walking toward her until he was in front of her. She had to raise her head a bit to look in his eyes because of the mild height difference.

"You don't fancy me back," he repeated.

"And how would you know?"

Her question went without an answer, however, as Scorpius bent his head a bit until his lips met with hers. When she didn't pull back to curse or hex him, his right hand slowly came up to settle gently against her waist while his left hand went to the back of her neck to hold her head steady. Rose wasn't sure what to do, but when their lips had met, her eyes had closed, and she had responded. She placed her right hand on top of his left arm while her left pulled Scorpius closer by his shirt and stayed there. She thought she heard a noise behind her, but didn't bother thinking about it because her hormones were too busy being happy.

Scorpius had intended for this to be a short little peck, but _Merlin_, when she had reciprocated _and_ put her hand on his waist, he kept on. He decided he didn't like the slow pace, and went a little faster. He was pleased to note she eagerly matched the pace against his lips. Somewhere, Scorpius managed to push Rose against the wall they were standing by and he heard her emit a soft moan. This provoked the Slytherin fairly much as his right hand gripped her waist tighter. Just when Rose thought he was going to allow tongue, he pulled back from her and went to the other side of the hall.

"You don't like me," he said matter-of-factly.

"What? How would you even –" she started a little breathlessly. But she didn't know what to think about his accusation. Was he right or wrong? The pair was interrupted by one of the doors to the party opening.

"What're yuh out her' fer? Al'cuh-stuff inside! Very guh'd!" A rather drunk girl stumbled toward them with a large smile on her face.

"What? The Daisyroot Draught isn't _that _alcoholic! How many cups did you drink?" Rose glared at the girl. "I knew I should have put a sign with a maximum number of cups to be consumed of that drink!"

"Oh, yeah, like people would have abided by that sign," Scorpius said. "If it were me, I would have knocked it over or something, and, from the looks of her, so would she." Rose turned to glare at the boy.

"Muh fren' brought stuff 'n' mix'd it wif da al'cuh-stuff," the girl explained, apparently having not heard Scorpius.

"Wait–you look kind of familiar," the Ravenclaw spoke up again.

"Co'r' I do. I'm pop'lar! I'm in mag'zines! No, 'hat's not righ' . . ." The girl stopped to think. It looked as if it pained her to do so. "I'm in newspa'ers!" She hiccupped.

"Is she really?" Scorpius asked her out of the corner of his mouth. Rose shrugged. She couldn't tell what House the girl was in for she wasn't wearing her robes, but a pretty red dress; it _was_ a party after all. "Are you going back to your House?" he asked the intruder. "If you are, I'll escort you."

"No! I seen yuh two out her' and wanted tuh tell yuh tuh com' inside and puh-arty!"

"Oh, sorry, I was actually leaving, but I'm sure Weasley'll be there in a moment." The girl shrugged as if to say "Suit yourself" and staggered back to the door and inside. "I, um, see you later, Weasley." Rose didn't try to stop him this time. _Did_ she fancy him? She wasn't sure for she couldn't help but think over all of the times they had talked, wondering why she hadn't noticed then that he had begun to fancy her.

And now she didn't even know where they stood. Would he come bounding up to her one day as if nothing had happened? Would he just ignore her? Would he be cordial? What about _her_? What would she do? Did this mean they were acquaintances? Friends? Friends with benefits? Well, she supposed this all depended on her feelings–what she felt and whatnot.

Just fucking _great_.

The door opened again, the music floating out. "Com' inside and puh-arty!" the drunken girl said again. Ignoring her, Rose went through the door to find Al or James or Hugo or Lily or Carmen or _someone_ to dance with. She started when there was a _pop_ and confetti landed on her and other people's head or practically in their drinks. Speaking of drinks, she was _not_ going to get drunk and forget everything for she had to overanalyze this bit by bit later on and then overreact to the what she learned–_if_ she learned anything from it, that is.

Little Lynn Holt, on the other hand, watched as the auburn-haired girl stomped her way through the crowd, and smiled, reaching into her pocket to pull out her bracelet and drag it onto her wrist.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I hope the summary makes sense now (if it doesn't, just say so in a review, and I'll clear it up next chapter)! Originally, the kiss wasn't supposed to be in there, Rose was supposed to be drunk, and Robert and Lily had a talking scene, but it was too long yet again, so I had to chop it down. Sorry. I hope the kiss scene wasn't too awkward or anything; it was a first for me. And I have no idea how drunk people talk, so I just made something up.

**Oh**, and do you guys want me to write in who harmed Rose in the next chapter? I didn't because I was hoping you guys would figure it out, but, if you didn't, just leave a review and tell me, and I'll try to squeeze it in somewhere.


End file.
